Immortal Beloved
by Black Dreams may come
Summary: Hermione is transformed into a Vampyre when she meets her mother. The infamous NaKita Lorne A wizard who was also changed. She is distanced from her school. Can she find comfort in one she never trusted before? Chap 14 UP!
1. Changing

Hermione walked through the front door. It was too dark to see anything but she could feel something was dreadfully wrong in the unusually quite house. It wasn't normal for it too be quite at all. There was always someone screaming or someone listening to music, or the TV was on. Even when everybody was asleep. She shut the door behind her trying desperately to find a light switch. It was also frigid with icy coolness. She shivered and finally found what she was looking for. She flipped it on and turned around. Her heart stopped at the sight of her living room. Everything was thrown over and there was a blood stain on the carpet. She slowly gained her composure and crept to the kitchen where she was instantly met with the sight of two mangled bodies. They were the bodies of her now late parents.  
  
Had they been a normal family, she would have been traumatized. But because her family hated one another she was merely scared at the thought of the person who did this might still be in the house. She quickly turned around and ran. She turned a corner and hit something hard. Hermione came crashing to the floor, hitting her bum on the cold floor. She quickly got up and came face to face with a woman who looked no older than her mother.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked glaring at her. The woman smirked. It was not an evil smirk, but one of a little amusement and kind of motherly.  
  
"My dear child. I am your mother." She said. Brushing Hermione's Red locks from her eyes. Hermione shrank away from her touch.  
  
"You are not my mother. You killed my mother. I can smell the blood on you." Hermione said tersely.  
  
"No. She was not your mother. You were stolen at birth and taken to an adoption agency. Your 'parents' got you from them. But then you know the rest of the story. How you were treated much differently than your siblings. And they always got the best of everything. Or did you not happen to notice. The only reason you got accepted into Hogwarts was because you were my child. You are a pureblood wizard. And your mother is a Vampyre," she said smiling warmly down at Hermione.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked a little confused.  
  
"I am the infamous Vampyre, NaKita Lorne. I believe you have read about me. She said smiling still, flashing her white fangs. For some reason Hermione seemed to accept her story.  
  
"Alright then. I believe you. But what are you going to do to me? Kill me? You can't do anything else. You'll only live to watch me die." Hermione said nonchalantly .  
  
"No, not kill you. Make you Immortal." NaKita said. Hermione visibly stiffened. But before she could get a single word out NaKita was on her and her fangs were embedded into Hermione neck. She struggled for a moment, but the I insistence of her mother's mind was too hard to fight. Then all of the sudden Hermione was overcome with love for the creature who was doing this o her. Hermione didn't know why.  
NaKita felt Hermione becoming limp in her arms. She dragged her teeath out of her neck and laid her down gently. NaKita put her wrist to her mouth and bit down gently, spilling black blood onto Hermione's face. She put her wound to Hermione's mouth and told her to drink. Hermione did as she was told, not wanting to die. Soon Hermione lay limp her chest heaving heavely and NaKita watching her intently. Then it happened.  
  
NaKita leaned forward to see her clearly. Hermione stiffened and began to jerk. Her face became dreadfully white and her hair turned darker. Almost Black, but with some visible what seemed to be purple highlights. Her teeth began to grow into fangs. Then she stopped moving. Her eye's fluttered open and met NaKita's. NaKita let out an audible gasp. Hermione's eye's were Lavender. A color she had never seen before in a Vampyre. They were almost always red, but were sometime's black or green. She had never seen blue, nor had she ever seen lavender. She knew right then the she was special.  
  
Hermione opened her eye's and looked around. She spotted NaKita and a hunger she had never before experienced came over her. Hermione doubled over in pain. It was worse than she ever felt before. NaKita gathered her into her arms and took her out into the night to feed for the first time.  
  
So? How did you like it? I hope you did. I will try to post the next chapter soon. Hopefully tomarrow. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few days for the 3rd one. Not too long though! Well please review!! Blessed Be! 


	2. Adjusting

Hey all1 I'm back1 sorry about the delay. I planned to right the very  
  
next day but, My precious dog got hit by a car and i was, uh,   
  
indisposed. well, here's the story!!1 please enjoy! Thanks to all my   
  
reviewers! even the one's without name.  
  
Chater Two:Ready for Return  
  
NaKita led Hermione out into the brisk night to take Hermione  
  
on her first feeding. to tell the truth, NaKita had expected it to   
  
come alot sooner than it had, but under the circumstances She thought   
  
it better late than never. she looked down at the sleeping Hermione   
  
in her arms. SHe had passed out a while ago due to the Hunger pains.   
  
Her heart overwhelmed with joy. She had her Hermione back. She continue  
  
d to walk down the path until she came to her little cottage on the   
  
outskirts of town. A small cottage right in front of the huge river.   
  
How Ironic.   
  
It had now been three weeks since Hermione's Transformation.   
  
She had been studying over the majority of her time at her mother's   
  
cottage. She had read in the paper's earlyier, that her parents case   
  
had been closed. That they had supposedly caught the killer, and had   
  
given up their search for their daughter, Hermione Granger, and   
  
prenounced her dead.   
  
Hermione imagined the looks on the peoples faces when she   
  
went back to school. She chuckeled to herself. That would be a funny   
  
sight. She could just imagine the looks on Ron and Harry's faces.   
  
Those would be classic. She could hardly wait for the next two days   
  
to pass so she woud be on her way to Hogwarts. Her only true home.   
  
even thought NaKita is her biological mother, her house still didn't   
  
feel like home.  
  
she streched herself out on the couch trying to remember the   
  
story that made NaKita Lorne infamous. But no matter how hrd she tried  
  
she couldn't remember. So she'd have to do it the hard way and look   
  
it up in one of the many heavy tombs she took with her. After about 20  
  
minutes of searching she finally came to an answer. It was a small   
  
passage in a rather small tomb labeled Vampires and Vampyres. It read:  
  
The most known Vampyre: NaKita Lorne.  
  
NaKita is said to be the most lethal Vampyre ever known. She   
  
is famous for killing the Vampire king just after the birth of their   
  
daughter. this is said to be the determining act of war between the   
  
two races. No One is sure why she did this, or whatever happened to   
  
the baby. But ever since that day, the two species have fought ever   
  
since.  
  
and that was it. There was nothing else on the subject.   
  
Hermione was dissapointed. She wanted to learn more about her   
  
species and her mother. But unfortunatley, her mother was gone. She   
  
had promised to be at hogwarts to pick her up for christmas, but She   
  
had to finish some business out of town. So Hermione was out of luck   
  
with her. So she decided to go to the next best person.   
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Hey1 i'm sorry this is so short again, but i need to get some sleep.   
  
I PROMISE that my next chapters will be alot longer, but here is the   
  
second chapter!!! enjoy!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks to all you who   
  
did!!! i'll get you all recognized in my next chapter!!! 


	3. Ready for Return

Hey All!!! It's me again!! Well i'd like to thank all my   
  
reviewers!! Here they are!!:   
  
chickenbutt101,odisse,Faith5321,Paprika,Imogenhm,Soul-Dead-Dragon,tess,emeraldgray,  
  
Silent-Serpent,Blazing Fire,Kitsune-dragon-inu,Oreo69not96,Piedermort,Brittany,NoNamedReviewer,  
  
And last but not least; my first reviewer Ravenclaw-chic1872!   
  
Your right. I don't know of anyone else who get's up at 7:30 in the morning. unless they   
  
were still awake from the night before!   
  
Well no more delays! Oh! i almost forgot! In my last chapter i accidently put the third chapter   
  
title in the story instead of the second! please forgive me! This is really Ready for Return!   
  
OOPS!! Well on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 3: READY FOR RETURN!!!  
  
Hermione walked over to the coat rack her mind made up. She was going to go talk to   
  
Dumbledore,Even if she had to Apparate to Hogsmead and walk to Hogwarts. (A/N: This story takes   
  
place in thier 7th year. And they have already taken their Apparating tests. Like Fred and George  
  
in the 5th book) Hermione grabbed her new trench coat, NaKita had bought her saying it was   
  
neccasary to be hidden at all times, and walked out into the frigid night. Thinking clearly of   
  
the Hogs Head pub Hermione vanished with a loud popping sound.  
  
Hermione's feet hit the stone floor of the Hogs head floor hard and almost came crashing   
  
down on top of the barkeep.She apologized profusley after sharing a few curses irected at her.   
  
(A/N: Language not spells)  
  
She stood up straight, dusting herself off, and left the pub. She opened the door and   
  
was immediately met with a blast of icy wind in the face. Hermoine shivered, and started up th  
  
street towards Hogwarts castle.  
  
It took a good tenty minutes before the castle was even in sight. But after about 45   
  
minutes of walking in the icy wind she arrived and entered the great hall, shivering from head   
  
to toe. She shut the great door behind her and turned around startled to find none other than   
  
Albus Dumbledore himself, standing right in front of her.  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore! I didn't see you there!" Hermione exclaimed startled.  
  
"Nice to see your still alive, contrary to what most people believe, Miss Lorne." Albus   
  
said his eye's twinkling with amusement at the look of shock that crossed Hermione's features.  
  
"How.." She began but was interuppted by Dumbledore.  
  
"How did I know? Why, Your mother told me. NaKita Lorne. She has been a rather close   
  
friend of mine for a while. She was one of my favorite classmates. My best friend while i was   
  
here at Hogwarts." He said. To say the least Hermione was shocked. How old was her mother?   
  
"Yes, But I knew you were coming, so I decided to give you this shocking news myself." Hermione  
  
was confused. what news? Dumbledore must have read her mind because he told her to follow him   
  
to his office. She did as she was told. They came to the gargolyles and dumblore said clearley,  
  
"Heath bar" The gargoyles acted immeadiatley and sprang aside. Hermione and dumbledore stepped  
  
onto the moving staircase and entered his office.   
  
"Please, have a seat." Dumbledore said. Hermione sat down in one of the few comfy arm   
  
chairs that sat in front of his desk. "I'm afraid I have bad news."   
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked hiding all traces of fear she might have been feeling.  
  
"Your mother's body was found this morning. Apparently beheaded by a gang of Vampires.   
  
You may know that they weren't on good terms. In fact her actions against the king, Your   
  
father, Resulted in a century long war being reborn. The Vampyre's came out in the end. Only a   
  
few small vampire gangs live today. They can't survive on thier own these days. Well we  
  
beleive she was killed over you." Dumbledore paused expecting Hermione to say something. But   
  
she was quiet so he continued. "You see, they are after you." At this statement Hermione's   
  
head shot up and looked Dumbledore in the eye's.  
  
"Why would they be after me?" Hermiobe asked confused.  
  
"Because you are the rightful hier to both thrones. They beleive that if you take your   
  
place as the queen of the Vampires that you would be able to save thier species."  
  
"But I Can't. I Have already been transformed into a Vampyre1" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Calm down and let me finish. Well when they found that out thats when they killed you   
  
mother. But what both sides don't now is that you can be niether. You will always be both. Did   
  
your mother tell you about your eyes?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"All She said about them was that they were different from other Vampyres. That they   
  
were usually Black, Green, and more commonly Red." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Right, but did she tell you that the color of a Vampyres eye's represents his or her   
  
powers?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, a Vampyre with red eye's is a normal powered vampyre.   
  
One with black eye's show a higher power, like a duke or something in lamen terms, and Green  
  
represens the highest power known to them, like a King or Queen. A nobleman. But They have   
  
never before seen any kind with lavender eyes. So they wouldn't and don't know where to place   
  
you. But they have a prophecy. I don't beleive it has been heard by anyone's ears but mine, as  
  
it was made the night you were changed."  
  
"Another prophecy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, again Proffesor Trelawney has proven her skills once again."  
  
"What does it say?" Hermione asked sounding skeptical.  
  
"I Beleive it says, :The One with the Lavender eyes shall be the doom of one world and   
  
the ruler of their enemy. She shall choose the one with the most promise to thrive but not   
  
rule. It is up to her to bring balance once again to the earths creatures." dumbledore stated.  
  
Hermione again was shocked.  
  
"But, how will I do this? Choose which race to rule over and witch to..what exactly will   
  
I do with the other one?" She asked looking uncertain.  
  
"Destroy it." He simply said. Hermione fell back into her chair. This was to much   
  
responsibility. Even for her. She couldn't just play eenie meenie minei moe could she? The   
  
fate of two species lies on her shoulders. Tears came to her eyes. and slid down her cheeks.   
  
One hit her hand and it startled her. It was blood red. She looked up at her self in one of   
  
Dumbledore's Mirrors. Her cheeks were stained with blood.  
  
"What's happeneing to me?" She asked looking at dumbledore.  
  
"I believe that is one of the traits of a Vampyre. Blood filled tears." He said solemly.   
  
"I Believe you've had a rough night. I'll prepare a room for you to sleep in. I was going to   
  
tell you later but i think now will be alright. You are the Head girl Of Hogwarts." Hermiones   
  
eye's seemed to brighten.  
  
"Really?" Dumbledore nodded. " Who's the head boy?" She asked.  
  
"Well, That is a surprise isn't it." dumbledore said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Can I get any of my things?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't worry, It will all be sent to you by tomarrow morning. Right now concentrate on   
  
getting some rest, it looks like you need it." Dumbledore said in a fatherly sort of way.   
  
Hermione stood up and walked to the door. She stopped and looked at Dumbledore for directions.   
  
"Go to the top most floor. The corridor to your left is off limits, ut the corridor to your   
  
right is where youi'll find your common room, You'll be sharing it with the head boy. But   
  
you'll have your own room. Go to the portrait of a small girl with unusually bright blue eye's.  
  
The password is 'Mal Falmilia' have a good night Miss Lorne."  
  
"I Ahve one more question before I leave."   
  
"What is that?" Dumbledore looked curious.  
  
"Why did my mother kill my father?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because, she felt he was a threat to her race. But i knew your father as well. He tried   
  
his best to keep the peace between the two. That's why he chose your mother. To Be his Queen.   
  
To bring both races together. And fulfill his prophecy. But I don't know otherwise."  
  
"Oh, what are you going to call me instead of lorne? I mean every one knows about my   
  
mother so they would find out about me." Hermione asked. "And i would rather not be called   
  
Granger anymore."   
  
"Of course not.I almost forgot, At you birth, both of your parents decided to give you a   
  
last name completly different than both of thiers beause it would cause trouble between the   
  
two species. Your rightful last name is Sarvaunt, after the forefather of both species.So would   
  
you like that to be used?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Alright good night Ms. Sarvaunt."   
  
"Goonight proffesor Dumbledore." And with that she left to go find her common room.  
  
Hey! I don't know if this is longer, but it explains more!! I Made a promise and i intend to keep it but i'm really tired, so after a short nap i'll   
  
start on chapter four. It will be longer!!! I really promise. It's just that it's summer and i  
  
stay up to late writing! i Really should sleep now. But by the end of this week i'll have   
  
chapter 4-10 up1 if not more! So please don't give up hope! Goodnight!!! and remember please   
  
review!!!  
  
ps/ my faorite color is Lavender as well as my favorite scent. But my favorite flavor is   
  
Cherry. hmm...wouldn't it be cool if there was a candy that smelled and was the color of   
  
lavender, but tasted like cherries? I think so! Well night! REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Meals,Deals,and Imbeciles

HEY!!! chapter four is up!!! Thanks to all you who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it!!!!  
  
Well heres chapter four!!!  
  
Chapter four: Meals,Deals,Prats  
  
Hermione awoke to a knock on her door. She had just had the most interesting dream. It was  
  
of her and her siblings. A distant memory of them at the park. They were all playing on the   
  
jungle gym and it was her birthday. One of the very few happy ones. But it was cut short there.   
  
The knock came again.Hermione sighed. She would really need to remember the rest. She thought   
  
about her siblings as she got up to go to the door. They were living in a foster home now.   
  
until her eldest brother turned 18 so he could care for their younger siblings. She opened   
  
the door to find none other than Minerva McGonagal.  
  
"Proffesor, what are you doing here at this ghastly hour?" Hermione asked looking out at   
  
the dark sky.  
  
"What do you mean ghastly? The hogwarts express has just arrived at Hogsmead station. I   
  
was sent to wake you and tell you to be ready for the sorting and the feast in the great hall.   
  
I assume that you are well rested? You've slept the past day and half away. be ready in 15   
  
minutes. Go to the staff table and wait for further instructions. You and the head boy shall be   
  
anounced at the beginning of the feast. Afterward you will be able to join your friends at your   
  
rspected house table. Now get a move on." McGonagal said, leaving no room for argument on   
  
Hermiones part. Hermione was baffled. Mcgonagal was acting very peculiar. Instead of the   
  
motherly way she used to act towards her, She acted....angry,...Nervous, and pehaps...  
  
Frightened?  
  
Hermione was shocked. She shrugged it off though and proceded to get ready for the nights   
  
festivities.  
  
Within ten minutes She was ready, dressed in a Dark purple almost black, tight longsleeved  
  
shirt, with a low v-neck, and a pair of black capris. The look was complete with a pair of   
  
black Vans with black laces that had dark purple Anarchy signs on them. The color matched that   
  
of her shirt and highlights. Her make up was done with a light lavender eye shadow and dark   
  
purple eyeliner, that again matched eveything else. Her mascara was black with purple tips.Her   
  
face needed no concealer or powder, it was pale and flawless. Her hair was sleek and straight   
  
and fell to the middle of her back. All covered in her Hogwarts robe. She looked at her   
  
reflection in the mirror. She sighed. It was transparent, like always. The only time it was   
  
complete was when she had just fed. And she had only done that three times since she was   
  
changed, prefering to go hungry than take a human life. either that or feed off the blood of   
  
cows or other farm animals. She preferred bigger ones to small cute ones. They were harder to   
  
kill. Yet thier blood was less satisfying. Before her 15 minutes were up she was down in the   
  
currently empty Great Hall, Well except a few teachers. From what she saw, there was Hagrid,   
  
Proffesor Sprout,Dumbledore,Snape,McGonagal,and flitwick. And there was another one ther she   
  
couldn't place. It was probably the new defense against the Dark arts Teacher. But the other   
  
proffesor's weren't present yet. As if Reading her mind Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"We wish to have a word with you Hermione.If you don't mind of course. The other  
  
proffesors have been asked to wait in the back." Dumbledore said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Of course not proffesor, What can I do for you?" Hermione asked in a nervous voice. She   
  
walked up to the staff table, all eyes on her. She looked Down at her feet as she got closer.  
  
If she had been Mortal she would have had a deep blush covering her entire body. After what   
  
seemed like an hour she reached the table and wasimmediatley met with some angry stares and a  
  
few sad expressions. Even one lustful one. Hermione cringed as she looked up into the faces   
  
of the proffessors. McGonagal's was an expression of deepest concern, and Hermione saw a flash  
  
of fear she had never before seen cross her graceful, aged features. But that was quickly   
  
replaced with a stony look. Flitwick looked deeply troubled as did Hagrid. Snape looked   
  
disgusted. The new teacher, with his wide searching eyes looked like he owuld love to pounce   
  
on her in an instant, and take her for his. But as soon as she looked at him he looked away.  
  
Sprout looked a bit nervous and worried about something. Even a bit frightened. But Dumbledore  
  
looked Weary and caringly at Hermione. Domething was wrong, but what? But then dumbledore   
  
spoke.  
  
"Hermione, I have informed the teachers you will be working with this year, of your...  
  
Condition." Dumbledore said choosing his words carefully. Hermione nodded in understanding. A  
  
feeling of dread seemed to settle over her shoulders. Dumbldore contimued. "We have come to   
  
an agreement, that in order to remain at this school, you may only attain meals in an   
  
unleathal fahion, on the grounds. We can't stop your natural behavior, elsewhere. But it is   
  
probably in your besty intrests that you don't try to feed on the students. Hagrid has given   
  
you permission to feed on one of the magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest. Threstals.   
  
They can't die by your hand. Hagrid will show you how to call them. They are your Natural   
  
Allies. They will help you. You will also find that they are great to talk to. In your case at   
  
least. As us mere mortals cannot hear them. But Vampyres have the gift to listen to more than   
  
what is apparent. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked Hermione staring straight into her eyes.  
  
Hermone nodded. the uneasy feeling somewhat gone, but not completely.   
  
"Yes, I can feed on Threstals, and on humans outside the castle. But within the grounds,   
  
preferably not at all or during non lethal feedings." Hermione said, looking a little   
  
disheveled at her proffesors resentment. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"And if you fail to follow these rules then you will be expelled from Hogwarts   
  
indefinetly and you may never see the wizading world again. Now, you have access to Hogsmead   
  
at all times, as you may never know when you need to feed. And the Forbidden Forest is only   
  
available to you. But make sure you are not seen by any students. That includes your two   
  
friends. Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. Now, please step behind us to the room in the back. We   
  
will call you out when we inform the students of your position. You will find the Head boy in   
  
there already. Now hurry. the students approach. Hermione did as she was told and sure enough  
  
she could here the voices of many students entering the great hall.   
  
It was exceptionally dark in the small room. There was only the light of the candle in   
  
the middle of the room. Sitting in a tall chair with thier back towards er sat the Head boy.  
  
"Hello, Granger." Came the all too familiar Drawl.  
  
"The name's Sarvaunt. Not Granger. Malfoy." Hermone mimcked his drawl. Malfoy snorted.  
  
"right, and my name is rumplestiltzkin." He said sarcstically.  
  
"Okay, Mister Stiltzkin. Nice to meet You." Hermione snorted again in a mimic.  
  
"Stupid git. If you couldn't tell I was being sarcastic." He said through clenched teeth. Hermione chose to ignore his comment.  
  
"How the hell did you get to become Head bot? I thought for sure that Harry would get   
  
the spot." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Obviously annoyed.  
  
"Well, thanks to some anounomous people, saying that everyone else didn't have a fair   
  
chance because he was famous, Potter was eliminated form the running." Malfoy said, amusment   
  
clearly evident in his voice. Hermione wasn't at all foolede by anonimity of the persons. It   
  
was probably Draco's mother, or even a few slitherin Parents. If you could call them that.  
  
More like Pet owners. Since none of their Children were more like animals than children at all.  
  
"Right, well anyways..." But her words were intterupted by Dubledore.  
  
'Will you too follow me? I have to introduce you now." He said. Malfoy got up from his   
  
seat and turned for the first time since she had come in. He couldn't see her all that well but  
  
he could definetly sense the change in her. But Hermione was able to see perfectly well,   
  
considering she was now equiped with such great vision, especially in the dark. Malfoy had   
  
grown up alot during the summer. His hair was no longer slicked back with tons of gel, or   
  
grease, or whatever he used. It was now quite a bit longer and in a pony tail tie back at the   
  
nape of his neck. His eyes had brightened. He was no longer tall and skinny, but tall and more  
  
muscular. Wearing a pair of Black slacks and a Black muscle shirt. He still had his infamous  
  
smirk and was actually no longer so snobbish looking. his nose wasn't pointed anymore. but it   
  
fit his face perfectly. He was handsom, But Hermione would never say that at loud.   
  
They both followed dumbldore outside into the bright light. It attacked Hermiones eye's   
  
right away. Without thinking she hissed. Draco gave her a questioning look, but wisley chose   
  
not to comment. They stood behind the staff table so they couldn't be seen. Dumbledore took his  
  
place and began top speak.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you know the Forbidden Forest is off limits to   
  
all students. Hogsmead trips are scheduled for students third year and above, You'll find a   
  
list of things that have been banned in filch's office. Now, I have two important people to   
  
introduce. The Head Boy and Girl. This Years Head Boy will be...Draco Malfoy." Applause erupted  
  
from the slytherin table but the other three were quiet. Draco smirked and went to go sit by   
  
Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. The rumor was that Crabbe and Goyle were both trasfered to   
  
Durstrang, after thier sixth year. To learn more about, 'their culture'. Hermione snorted.   
  
Probably to learn the dark arts first hand. Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Now, Our Head Girl this year is none other than....Hermione Sarvuant." Dumbledore said.   
  
Hermione stepped out into a confused looking crowd. all eyes on her. Their reaction was   
  
exactly what she had expected. All of the students looked as if they had seen a ghost. She   
  
Smirked in a Malfoy worthy fashion and walked over to ron and Harry. She sat directly in front  
  
of them. As soon as she sat down the Great Hall was filled with Murmurs and whispers.   
  
Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Now please enjoy your feast." At that the food on all the platters appeared and   
  
everything was forgotten as everyone tucked in. Hermione was instantly bomabrded with   
  
questions at the gryffindor table.  
  
"Why did you change your last name?"   
  
"Are those contacts?"  
  
"Where can i get that hair dye?"  
  
"Where were you this summer?"  
  
"Why did you change?"  
  
Hermione had just about enough.  
  
"No my eye's don't have contacts, My hair is naturally this way, I didn't change my last  
  
name, It is naturally Sarvaunt. I was adopted. I am no longer a mudblood, I stayed here this   
  
summer, I didn't change, this is how i've always been but i was unable to come through because  
  
my Adopted parents wouldn't let me, saying i was a freak." Now if you don't mind I would like  
  
to talk to my frieds in peace. No more questions." She said and everyone fell silent.  
  
"Why didn't you return our letters Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess i never got them.' Hermione shrugged.  
  
"There's something different about you, what is is??" ron asked stupidly. Hermione rolled  
  
her eyes.  
  
How were your summers?" She asked changing the subject. Instantly they forgot about   
  
their worries and went into a detailed tale of thier Summer at the Burrow. Harry had been   
  
adopted by the Weasley's. The summer after thier fifth year. After a while HArry noticed   
  
Hermione wasn't eating, only drinking what seemed to be Black coffee.  
  
"why aren't you eating, Mia?" Harry asked.  
  
"I Ate earlier." She lied and took a gulp of the scalding liquid, not at all bothered by   
  
the heat. Ahrry shrugged and continued to eat. Soon, well not soon enough in Hermione's opinion,  
  
Dumbldore stood up and the plates were cleared. hermione let out an unaccostomed sigh. She   
  
wasn't used to breathing anymore. It burned her lungs but she ignored it.  
  
"well, I have a few announcments before ou can go to your dorms and get a goodnight  
  
sleep. You are lucky tomarrow is a Saurday. that means you get two days to get adjusted to   
  
being home. Well now let me introduce you too our new defense against the dark arts teacher.  
  
Mr. Thuriel. He will only be with us this year, until a new applicant can be hired." polite   
  
applause came from most students, as a tall skinny man with black greasy hair to rival Snape's   
  
stood up. Instantly Hermione mistrusted him. She could sense a dark aura around him. She   
  
stiffened as he layed eye's on her. she looked away, lest she attack him. And that would be   
  
bad. At least for him. She smirked at the thought.   
  
after Dumbledore finished his announcements, Hermione instantly stood up. saying a quick  
  
goodbye to her friends, she left the great hall. she started to walk towards her common room  
  
when she was stopped. She whirled around ready to attack the person who stopped her. It was  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry Proffesor,You startled me." Hermione said Apologetically.  
  
"Quiet all right Miss Sarvaunt. I just wanted to ask if you could show Mr. Malfoy to   
  
your common room. It would be much quicker that way." He said. She looked At Malfoy who stood   
  
behind him looking quiet bored. Hermione nodded. "Good, you get some sleep now."  
  
"Umm, Proffesor? Can I talk to you?" Hermione asked. He Nodded. "Privatley?" she asked   
  
glancing at draco. He rolled his eyes and glared.  
  
"Don't let me stop you." He siad and walked over to pansy who was waiting for him.  
  
"What is it Ms.Sarvaunt?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully. Hermione sighed. She might as   
  
well get it over with soon.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, what would happen to me if I was to go into Hogsmead tonight?   
  
I'm Awfully Hungry." She said looking at the floor.  
  
"As I told you before, Just don't kill anybody within the schiool." He said and winked.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief but instantly regretted it when her chest exploded in pain  
  
again.  
  
"Good night proffessor." She said and walked away. Draco saw her leave and he ran after  
  
her. He was going to try to scare her. He crept up behind her ready to yell, but Hermione   
  
sensed him.  
  
"Nice Try Malfoy." She said. Malfoy was put out to say the least.  
  
"What are you cat woman?" He asked sulking.  
  
"You could say that." She said smirking. She let out a hhollow laugh and Draco cringed.  
  
"They were right. you are bloody evil. Killing your parents and all." He smirked,   
  
thinking that would get a rise out of her. But it failed just like his last attempt.  
  
"Is that what they're saying now? Interesting. But no. MY parents were murdered, but i   
  
have a clean allibi." Hermione shrugged. Draco was again disappointed. but became silent.  
  
He followed her up to the tallest tower till the cam to the portrait that led to there   
  
common room.  
  
"Mal Familia" Hermione said. The portrait swung open and she climbed through. Malfoy   
  
followed.  
  
"goodnight Malfoy, I'm turning in." She said and left him to explore the common room and   
  
his room. She went inside her room and locked the door. She quickly changed into a pair of  
  
Black glow in the dark Bondage pants and a dark purple tube top. complete with thick black  
  
eye liner surrouunding her eyes and steel toe boots that went up a little past her anke. They   
  
had metal skulls on the side and a metal band screwed into the ront despit the steel toe. She   
  
quickly threw on her trench coat that hugged her body and flowed just above her feet. She   
  
smiled and walked out onto the balcony. She looked at Malfoys Which was right next to hers.   
  
She stepped out onto the ledge. And Malfoy walked out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing??!!" He yelled. jumping onto her balcony. But she had   
  
already jumped.  
  
"Hermione!!!" He screamed. He grabbed on to her hand and was almost pulled off himself.   
  
But he had saved her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. Too hungry to care if he saw or   
  
found out about her.  
  
"Same question to you! Why the hell are you trying to kill your self?" He said pulling  
  
her up. She didn't aswer. As soon as she stood on hre own she pushed him down causing him to   
  
cut his arm on the rough brick. Hermione's nose flared. She had to leave now. She forced   
  
herself with all her streghth to walk towards the ledge. but before she jumped she turned to   
  
draco.  
  
"Tell no one of this." And she dove off the buildng. Draco got up and watched her fall   
  
but seh soon regained her composer and she landed on her feet. Not hurting herself. Malfoy was  
  
baffled. Hermione was changing. she needed to get control over herself. So she raan as fast   
  
as she could away from the scent of his blood to feed.  
  
Soon she arrived in Hogsmead, norml again se walked into the hogs head pub. She sat down   
  
at the bar. a guy came over to her and sat down next to her.   
  
"Hi, can I buy you a drink?" He said. Hermione smirked. He would suffice for tonight.  
  
"Of course. But first do you think you could help me with something outside?" She asked   
  
He nodded vigorously, obviously thinking of something else. They walked out into the cool air.  
  
a song came to mind at the strange coolness of the september air.  
  
"close the windows cause this cool night air is curious. Black the cloak will looketh.   
  
Who cares, Who see's anything."  
  
Hermone smirked. She led the guy to an alley and pushed him up against the bricks. With  
  
her mind she invaded his.  
  
'calm down, i am going to kill you, but don't oanic' She siad to him. A goofy smile came  
  
over him and he beca,me limp in her arms, as she fed.  
  
After about 5 minutes, she hid the body cutting the head off with her claws and dropping  
  
it in a dumpster and the body in a different one. And she went back to Her room to get a   
  
goodnights sleep. or at least sit in the dark for a while.  
  
hey! my longest chapter yet1 hoped you like it!!! Goodnight for now!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!   
  
THanks to all who did! i'll get you recgonized in the next chapter. By the way, can anyone   
  
guess who sings the song that i put in here? I'll more contest like this in later chapter!   
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
LOVE   
  
Sevy 


	5. The Blackest Blood

Hey all. I Hope You like my story!!! This is my 5th chapter!!1 Thanks to all My REVIEWERS!!!! Here you are:  
  
imogenhm; TearsoftheInnocents; oreo69not96; gabrielle'spoint; emeraldgray; Ravenclawchick1872; SilentSerpent; Faith5321; and last but not least gryffindor at heart.  
  
Well that all of them!! Here's Chapter Five!!! By the way, should I change HErmione's First name? Remember Majority Rules.  
  
Chapter five: The Blackest Blood  
  
Hermione briskly walked back to the castle before Draco told anybody. It had only been six and   
  
a half minutes since she left Malfoy on the Balcony. She needed to get to him soon. HErmione   
  
hurried at a jog and broke into a run once the castle was in view. She quickly race towards   
  
Her tower. She stopped right at the bottom. She wondered if she could climb it? She grabbed on  
  
to the wall andeasily hoisted herself up. She found not only could she climb, it seemed as   
  
though she could run up it. and that is exactly what she did. She got to her balcony and found   
  
Draco sitting there his hand still bleedingand a look of pure horror on his face. Hermione   
  
smirked at the thought.   
  
"what are you?" He squeeked. Hermione broadened her smirk, showing one side of her fangs.  
  
He started to shake. Hermione rolled her eyes at his cowardice. sos she invaded his mind.  
  
'Do not be afriad Draco. You are having a dream, that's all. You will wake up in the   
  
morning and you will laugh this off. Go back to sleep. You are sleepwalking on the balcony.'  
  
She said to him in his mind.  
  
A dazed look came over his face, and he nodded getting up and walking toawrds the door.   
  
With two quick spells she managed to stop the bleeding and heel his cut, And clean the blood  
  
off of himself and the Balcony. He wandered into her room. Hermione froze. HER ROOM!! She   
  
forgot which Balcony she was on. She quietly turned Draco around, His face a dazed expression   
  
still. She took him carefully across to his balcony and opened his door. To HIS room. She   
  
sighed. The air burning her chest oce again. She cursed to herself.  
  
"Bloody fucking hell! Arr, I need coffee." She said and set off for the kitchens. She   
  
was immediatley greeted by two very familiar house elfs. Dobby and Winky. Winky had finally   
  
got over the Barty Crouch thing. Both of the Elves were happy to see her.  
  
"MISS HERMIONE!!! Dobby is glad you came!" He squeked. Winky nodded vigorously.  
  
"They was lookin for you, miss, but Doby and Winky, We don't tell him nothing. They was   
  
wantin you to go with them. To a pretty castle. They said they would be back." Winky squeked,   
  
terror obviously in her voice.  
  
"It's okay winky, who were they? what did they look like?" Hermione asked Calming Winky   
  
and Dobby. " Let's disscuss it over coffe. I really need som now." Hermione sighed. Just as   
  
she said that two different elfs brought a pot of coffe, 2 little mugs and a biggr mug for   
  
Hermione. Hermione poured the coffee into three cups. Winky took out a small flask and poured   
  
a little of it's contents into hers.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked looking skeptical.  
  
"Tis my own sweetener. It has pecans and butter and sugar and milk. It tastes good. You  
  
wnat some miss?" She asked. hermione shook her head. She and Dobby drak their coffee black.  
  
"So what did these people look like?" Hermione asked gulping the scalding liquid, not   
  
even noticing it was hot.  
  
"They was scary, they was all pale, and they have black eye's. All of them did. They  
  
asked where you stayed. That they couldn't find you in the Gryffindor rooms." Winking said.  
  
"Yah and they said that you wanted to come with them, and you told them to meet you   
  
here. And that your Mother wanted to see you." Dobby said.  
  
"That's ridikulus. My mother is dead." Hermione spat. Winky and Dobby cringed. "sorry   
  
guys, please go on"  
  
"Well, They said If we told Dumbledore that they came they would come back to kill us.  
  
but it was wierd. It was like they was talkin to us in our heads. We weren't scared anymore.  
  
But then they dissapeared right in front of us." Dobby said. winky nodded her head.   
  
"And there was no big pop!" She squeaked. hermione nodded and downed the rest of her  
  
mug.  
  
"Thanks guys I'll go to Dumbledore now." They both looked skeptical, but agreed. "Don't  
  
worry, nothing will happen to you guys as long as I'm around." she smile reasuringly. Then  
  
she left.   
  
She headed straight for Dumbledore's office. Not caring that she was out of Bounds at   
  
night. She saw Mrs. Norris and she hissed at her causing Her to run. Hermione laughed her   
  
hollow throaty laugh. She came to the Gargoyles.  
  
"Heath bar." She siad. They both sprang to life. she stepped onto the moving stairs and   
  
ran into Dumbledores office without knocking.  
  
Cornelius Fudge staired back at her with outraged eye's. Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore. their was someone in the kitchen. they were looking for me. Dobby  
  
and Winky told me. they...." Hermione stopped for the first time noticing Fudge.  
  
"what is this your rambling on about? Someone looking for you?" He said barely able to   
  
control his temper.  
  
"That's what I said. Please leave me to talk to Dumbledore alone." She glared. She   
  
repeated the same thing into his mind. His eye's glazed over and he nodded. With that he left.  
  
dumbledore couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Granger. I kow who came. They were two Vampires. They have brought me   
  
some picuers of your mother. She is still alive. They are holding her hostage." Dumbledore   
  
sighed.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded. "What exactly is the   
  
difference between Vampires and Vampyres?"  
  
"Excellent question. I believe that the Vampyres are actually a race of bieings. But the  
  
Vampires have contracted a disease. A blood disease. Unlike Vampyres, thier transformation   
  
can take p to several weeks to complete. And It is highly painful. When vampires feed, It is a   
  
sexual act, in which the new blood sets off certain...hormones. Vampyres feed strictly for   
  
survival." Even though he couldn't see it, Hermione was a beet red.  
  
"So, I am actually a bieng, not a diseased human." Hermione said in understanding. He   
  
nodded.  
  
"But why would they come here? Why not wait till the next Hogsmead trip or something?"   
  
Hermione asked. Dumbledore shrugged.  
  
"I have no Idea." Hermione's face fell. But suddenly an Idea hit her.  
  
"Alright, I bette go to bed." Hermione said thinking up a quick excuse to leave.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Goodnight Miss sarvuant." HE said. "Oh and would you be so kind as to get Mr. Fudge to  
  
come back in her?" Dumbledores eye's twinkled. Hermione nodded and race from the room. As the  
  
door closed she told Fudge in his mind to go back inside and resume his chat with dumbledore.   
  
And tht she never came in. HE nodded dumbly and walked back inside. Again the Malfoy worthy   
  
smirk found it's place on her face.  
  
She raced back up to her room and locked herself inside.  
  
Draco awoke to a door being slammed. He sat up and looked around. He had just had the   
  
strangest dream. Hermione had tried to kill herself. But when she jumped off the balcony, she   
  
landed on her feet and walked off. Then when she returned, She had climbed the tower to get  
  
back up! Impossible! he shuddered at the last thought that ntered his mind. When she got back   
  
up, she smirked, and she had FANGS!!! She was a Vampire!!! He shuddered again. that was a scary  
  
thought. Hermione a Vampire. He decided to go see her to make sure.  
  
Malfoy thre off his covers and raced into the common room. The fire place had gone out,   
  
but he could here someone rummaging around in Hermione's room.  
  
Hermione slammed the door and then something grabbed her from behind. A pair of strong   
  
hands. She tried to scream but they covered her mouth.  
  
"shhhh...Don't be afraid. We just want to take you home for a little house warming   
  
party." a cold voice came from her right. She heard footsteps coming from outside her door. It   
  
was Malfoy. She smirked, and bit down on the man's hand. It bled black blood that put a scorch  
  
mark in the floor. He jerked it back. Erhmione hit the other guy and he fell to the floor. She  
  
jumped on the wall and climbed upsied down on the cieling. She stood up. her feet cemented to   
  
the cieling and scratched the man's neck. His head rolled away into the darkness.   
  
Malfoy heard a guy's muffled scream come from inside. Something wasn't right. He tried  
  
the door. It was locked. He took out his wand and yelled. "ALOHAMORA" The lock clicked and he  
  
went inside. He coudn't see anything, it was so dark. He lit his wand tip and pointed it   
  
around the room. The were scorch marks on the floor and a smll puddle of blood. It was falling   
  
forom over his head. HE pointed it at the cieling. There was Hermione. Her mouth covered by a   
  
mans hands. He had long black claws. both of their eyes seemed to glw. Hermione's a dark   
  
purple, hois a yellow cat like. Draco froze. What did he do? It seemed his dream had been real.  
  
He looked at hermiones chest. There was a small sword sticking out of it. What did he do?   
  
Hermione was hurt.   
  
Hermione wriggled one of her hands free. and pulled out the sword from her chest. Blood   
  
squirted from her wound onto the floor. A Vampyre's blood was black. But not acidy, like a   
  
Vampire's. He had attacked her when she cut off they others head. it had stabbed her right   
  
where her heart should have been. Thank god for Vampyre powers. But even though she wouldn't   
  
die, she felt weak. She twisted out of his grasp and fell ungracefully to the ground landing   
  
on her knees. She hissed in pain. The Vampire fell down ontop of her. She was pinned beneath   
  
him.   
  
All this time Draco stood pointing his wand at them. Wtching Hermione struggle. He saw   
  
the guy land on top of her. He saw him grab a sword and try to place it to her neck. She held   
  
him off for a bit, but it was getting closer. It was touching her neck now. little droplets of   
  
her blood dripped from th wound he was making. Draco finally became brave and sent a spell at   
  
him. It stunned the guy and he dropped the sword falling on top of Hermione. Hermione shoved   
  
him off of her and stood up. She took the sword from the guy, and in one clean fluid sweep,   
  
she chopped his head off. She gathered the body up and burned it. Tossing it over the Balcony   
  
so her room wouldn't burn with it.  
  
As she walked back into the room, she noticed Draco was paler than usual. she gulped,   
  
and suddenly she felt very dizzy. Draco seemed to sense it, and he caught her just as she fell,  
  
soaking his robes in black blood.  
  
HEy! i'm back! And I'm evil, leaving you hanging like that!!! I hope this answered some of  
  
your questions. By the way, imogenhm, you were close in guessing. It was Tool who sang it. Or  
  
was it A Perfect Circle? Well, they both have the same singer right? so you win!! YAY!! well   
  
now. I'll update tonight if I get a chance! Goodnight!!!  
  
LOVE  
  
SEVY 


	6. Arragments, Revelations, and a formed fr...

Hey all!!! i'm back!!! well i still havent decided if I want to change Hermione's name yet, so If you have any suggestions please let me   
  
know. Also, I'm about to go into a very complicated deal with her heritage. Just give it some time and everything will work out. Okay?  
  
Well, I hope to continue to here from my reviewers. Thanks you too all of them. Well here is chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 6: Agreements and Revelations.a friendship made.  
  
Draco carefully put hermione on his bed. She was badly injured. but f hid theories were right, after a bit of rest and   
  
relaxation, She would recover. He stood over her for a few seconds wondering if he should address her wounds or let them heal on  
  
thier own. He had no idea if vampire's could get infections or not. He decided not to take a chance. A carefully undid her shirt.   
  
(A/N: PERVERTS!!!jk/ he is only doing this so he can tend to her wounds. She'll have her bra on still.)  
  
Draco folded it up and put it to the side. Maybe the blood would come out. If not, he would just dye it black. A token of his  
  
gratitude, If she did what he asked. He turned back towards her, inspecting the healing wounds. This confirmed his theory. Draco   
  
smirked and looked down at her half naked form. she looked...peaceful. Then shee began to stir. Draco watched her closley. He  
  
decided that he better put the potion on before it finished healing.   
  
Hermione's head pounded. What happened? She couldn't remember. then all at once it came flooding back to her. She felt  
  
queasy, sick to her stomach. She wanted to wake up already. She could here movement, like water being poure or drained or   
  
something. She could smell the scent of a man, a strong man. Well, sort of. He definetily wasn't weak. then a hot cloth was placed  
  
over her wound, with alot of pressure. She wanted to scream, It burned her flesh. Her eyes opened ever so slowly. draco Malfoy  
  
was sitting over her atteneding to her owunds. She wanted to throw up. With everything that had happened, and the pain that held   
  
her down, She thought she was going to be sick all over the room. She finally worked up enough strength to talk. At least whisper.  
  
"Draco, do you mind? that stuff burns like hell." she said through gritted teeth. He smirked.  
  
"Huh, you called me Draco, but I don't mind. Besides, It's supposed to. Kills the germs in your wounds. the more it hurts  
  
the better it's working. And it work's extremely well on alot of poisons that enter the body through a wound." He said. Hermione  
  
gritted her teeth.  
  
"Stupid prat. I don't need Medical attention." She said trying her hardest not to vomit.  
  
"tell me. What do you feel right now?" Draco said, a smidgen of concern in his voice. Hermione snorted. concern, malfoy,   
  
right. Those two words didn't belong in the same sentence let alon together.  
  
"I feel like killing everyone, That includes you." She said trying to get up. But was instantly pushed back down by malfoy.  
  
"No, how does your body feel?" He asked again, amused at her comment. She was fiesty  
  
"I feel....sick...I'm going to throw up." She said. He nodded and sat her up. He helped her to the rest room, and she just   
  
made it to the toilet. everything Hermione had eaten had come up. But it was all liquids. No chunks of anything. It was dark red and  
  
brown. Blood and coffee.  
  
"You know you shouldn't drink so much caffeine. It's harsh on your kidneys." draco said a little disturbed by the sight.   
  
Hermione snorted. she felt better. Her wound on her neck was gone and the other was almost done. It would be about one more   
  
minute for it to completley heal. She leaned against the wall and callmed her breathing. It was the only thing she could do. beides  
  
she needed to think. Draco Malfoy knew her secret. what would happen? Who would he tell? she needed to talk to him. Or at least  
  
see the head master. then he could put a memory charm on him or something. She stood up, looking perfectly fine. Draco stood   
  
up with her. He was at least 3 inches taller than her. maybe even 5. She couldn't really tell.   
  
"So, now you know my secret. that I Hermione Sarvaunt, am indeed a Vampyre." She said watching his reaction.  
  
"You mean vampire right?" He said. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, Vampyre. I am not some diseased human.I am immortal. I cannot be killed. Unless I kill myself. vampires can die a   
  
few different ways. direct sunlight, head decappitated and burned, or just burned." She said."Like I did too those to earlier." Draco   
  
nodded."so what do I need to do for you to keep your silence?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Make me what you are." He said. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Yah right. Why would you want that? Living in far of someone dicovering you. Killing innocewnt people. Hunting humans.   
  
besides, I don't think I could do It." she shrugged.  
  
"Right then, well, I'm sure potter and weasley would love this juicy little secret. and   
  
yuo neverknow someone might overhere." He said mimicing her nonchalant attitude. Hermione   
  
growled.  
  
"Fine, I will change you. But not right away. I have to see If i can trust you first.   
  
you win my trust, and It's a deal." She said extending her hand.  
  
"Fine" He said shaking it. she urned around to leave. "Wait!" He shouted. she stopped   
  
not turning around.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"I want one more thing." He said smirking.  
  
"What do you want now.?" She asked her temper rising. He was definatley failing on his   
  
part of hte deal.  
  
"I want for you to be my friend." He said simply. Hermione laughed, again in that hollow  
  
laugh. It made Draco cringe.  
  
"Right, After all these years of being called a mudblood, and being tormented by you and  
  
your friends, you want me to be one to you?" Her voice was harsh. draco shrugged.  
  
"Yah, I am Sorry for all those things." He said. Hermione spun around on her heal and   
  
grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up in the air. He looked terrified, but he also looked   
  
Guilty? No. She was imagining things.  
  
"Right, Sorry. I should kill you just to do it. For paybacks. For everything else. I   
  
could kill you and make it look like an accident." She snarled bearing her fangs to him. She   
  
threw him on the ground and proceeded to walk off again. But he stopped her, grabbing her hand   
  
and making her turn around. He looked her straight in the eyes. Searching for any sign of   
  
emotion. but all he saw was a vast....nothingness. It was unnerving.  
  
"I am sorry. I know you don't believe me. I don't blame you. At least give me a chance."   
  
He pleaded. er eyes seemed to darken, hiding evrything. They were no longer lavender, but a   
  
deep purple. He couldn't tell if that was good or bad.  
  
"Fine...If you can make me trust you, and make you believe that you really want to be my   
  
friend. Then maybe...i'll think about it." Her eyes went back to normal. She turned around and   
  
left without another word.  
  
Hey!! sorry not very long!! better than my first chapter though right? Oh well. That's alright   
  
since I did two chapters today. YAY ME!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
LOVE   
  
SEVY  
  
ps, please let me know if I should change Hermione's name! 


	7. Truth be Told

Hey! Me again!! just to let you know I'm going to go into some family history, and more hermione Draco relationship stuff.I'm still   
  
waiting on some answers on the name changing thing. Please let me know.anywayz.....Here is chapter 7!!!!I'm keeping up on my   
  
promise. I may excede 10 chapters, but oh well. I really appreciate your reviews!!! please review more.   
  
Chapter 7: truth be told  
  
It was about 4 am when Hermione finally went to bed. She didn't need sleep, but welcomed the escape from reality. It was   
  
hard bieng different from other people. She couldn't confide in anyone. Draco, he was a story all it's own. He only wanted something in  
  
return. To become immortal like her. She snorted at the idea. Would she hold up her bargain? Maybe. Just to prove her point about   
  
how much it sucked. You were always so lonely. You couldn't be yourself with anybody. At least not really yourself. No. It would be  
  
too difficult. Maybe she would take Draco on a hunt and show him how much 'fun' it was.  
  
She needed to see Dumbledore. She would go tomarrow. Maybe. she decided to get some sleep. for at least a few hours.  
  
The light shown brightly through the red curtains of Hermione's Gryffindor styled room.   
  
'i'm going to have to change those to black' Hermione thought as she opened her eyes and the light Assaulted them. She   
  
groaned as she looked at the clock next to her bed. the neon green numbers flashed 7:34 am. She had only got 3 1/2 hours of sleep.  
  
Which was plenty for her but it left her with too many free hours. Especially at night. In the day time she could at least hang out with  
  
one of her friends. Abandoning All thoughts of returning to sleep, she threw the covers off of her and went for the bathroom instead.   
  
A nice hot shower will wake me up. She thought. she quickly gathered her clother and a big deep purple, fluffy terry cloth towel and   
  
robe and headed towards her bathroom.   
  
Hermione placed her things on the toilet next to the shower. Hopefully they wouldn't get soaked. Shequickly undressed from  
  
her blood stained clothes and threw them in the trash. She had forgotten she didn't have a shirt on when she went to bed. It ust still  
  
be in Draco's room. then thinking she might just be able to get most of the blood out she retrieved her pants from the trash and   
  
placed them on the sink, So she could treat them in a little while. Turning on the hot water and letting it warm up, She Gathered her  
  
soap, shampoo, conditioner, and Her body wash. All Lavender scented.  
  
(A/N: How does she expect to wake up?)  
  
She placed them on the rack inside and shut the glass door, letting the steam engulf her body while the hot water cascaded  
  
down her back in Large streams. Hermione sighed. it sucked being a Vampyre, She was always cold. Well, unless she had just   
  
eaten. she smirked. Then again, it did have it's Upsides. Throughout her shower Hermione thought of her task to come, About the  
  
prophecies, and about her friend. Should she tell them? Would they understand? Was Draco really her friend? Or was he only  
  
using her for his own purposes? Many questions like these plaqued her mind as she scrubbed herself. Then her mind became  
  
blank, filled with the clean flowered scent of her Lavender soap and body wash.  
  
Half an hour later she emerged dresssed and dry. Her hair sleek and straight as usual. No longer bushy like it had been   
  
when she was alive. That thought plagued her. Was she not alive anymore? It didn't matter. and she shrugged it from her thoughts.  
  
She glanced at herself in the mirror. she was really pale, especially when she wore black. Her body was the same, well maybe a   
  
few changes. She was definatley more shapley. She looked at her outfit.Deep Purple halter top and a black mini skirt. topped off  
  
with the boots that she had worn earlier. Her make up seemed more menacing. She had a thick layer of Black eyeliner and a sleek  
  
shine across her lips. This ave her cheeks a more gaunt look, but she didn't care. She din't care about anything right now. She was  
  
a girl o a mission. she had decided during her shower that she would tell Ron and Harry. If they disowned her, they weren't really  
  
her friends anyway.  
  
she headed down the stairs to her common room, hoping Draco wasn't there. She didn't feel like him being nice to her  
  
today. it was a bit unnerving. Unfortunatley he was. seated on the couch a book in hand was Draco Malfoy. He smiled as she   
  
walked in.  
  
"good morning 'Mia." he smiled. "care for some coffee?" He asked handing a mug to her. She took it from him greedily and  
  
chugged it down in one gulp. Draco watched amazed. that coffe was scortching. He knew. He cringed and cradled his burned hand  
  
under his book. Hermione handed back the mug.  
  
"Thanks." was all she said and went out the portrait hole. draco sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
Hermione brisked quickly down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. she came to the portrait of the fat lady and   
  
realized she didn't know the password. great. Bu fortunatley someone came out. IT was Neville.  
  
"Hey Neville!!"  
  
"Hey Hermione." He said looking around seeing if anybody was near him. He looked a little nervous talking alone with her.  
  
"Are Harry and Ron inside?" she asked hopefully. He nodded. "Great, what's the password?" She asked.  
  
"Ummm...I don't know if I'd go in there if I were you." He said skeptically.  
  
"why?" Hermione asked baffled.  
  
"People are saying somethings about you." He said lookingmore Nervous that he had to be the one to tell her.  
  
"Like what?" She asked getting suspicious.  
  
"they are saying that...that..."  
  
"Spit it out Neville!" Hermione hissed. Neville cringed and mentally told himself she was just anxious so he wouldn't hate her.  
  
"They are saying that you are....werewolf" he whispered the last part. Hermione couldn't help it. SHe bursted out laughing,   
  
in the same hollow tone.  
  
"Are they now?" She said between giggles.  
  
"Yah, and some say that you are a Vampyre." He said hitting the nail right on the head. Hermione stopped laughing. Neville  
  
looked at her curiously. "Your not are you?" He asked skeptical.  
  
"No. I am not" She lied. "tell me the password...and who's saying these things." She added as a second thought.  
  
"Lavender essence, and I believe that Parvati and Lavender started them. They are saying you are the Devils daughter. " He  
  
quirked out at the menacing look on her face. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Thank you neville. See you around!" she added sweetly. Umbridge worthy. "Lavender essence." She said and the portrait   
  
swung open. Indeed they must have been talking about her, because when she entered everyone fell silent. Noone met her eyes.  
  
She continued down the hall towards the boys dormitories. glaring at some first ears who happened to sare at her too long for   
  
comfort. Then someone broke the silence. It was Parvati.  
  
"Why if it isn't Ms. Satan herself. Oh I'm sorry. Sarvaunt." she said throwing Lavender into a fit of giggles. Hermione smirked  
  
and walked over to her.  
  
"Oh, no your not sorry....but you will be." the last statement whispered so only she could hear. Parvati snorted.  
  
"And what is a mudblood like you going to do to a lovely pureblood like me?" She asked sneering up at Hermione.  
  
Hermione's smirk widened.  
  
'I will tear you limb from limb. And then all your friends. Including your sister.' Hermione said into her mind. Parvati paled.  
  
'But don't worry. I'll wait till your Birthday.' Now go sit in someones lap and snog for a while.' She said. Parvati nodded dumbly. and  
  
she walked away. No one knew what just happened. But nobody wanted to know. It was clear some of the rumors were right.   
  
Lavender glared at her as she passed. Hermione smiled sweetly at her and continued on to find Ron and Harry. she walked up the  
  
ladder and came to thier rooms. She opened the door and walked in. Harry was there playing a game of wizards chess, talking  
  
with dean and seamus. they all waved her over to the tabl they were at.  
  
"Hey 'mione. Ron said.  
  
"Hey 'mia. look, I'm finally beating ron!' He said happily. But his hopes were crushed as Rons knight shattered his queen.  
  
Hermione chuckled while the other laughed out loud. Harry looked extremely put out.  
  
"Hey guy's, can I talk to you? It's kind of Important." She said. They nodded and followed her out of the room.  
  
Well, i'm tired, i'll finish this chapter tomarrow. Or maybe i'll end the story........JK!! but i'll post chapter eight tomarrow.   
  
Goodnight! I decided to leave the name alone. But maybe get a new last name or add one on to the end of Sarvuant. It just doesnt  
  
sound right with HermioneSarvaunt. I'll decide in the morning...er...afternoon. G'night!!! 


	8. Hearts Broken and Truths Revealed

Hey!!! This si chapter 8!!!!Yay me!!! Well, thank you all for all your reviews!!! I really appreciate it!!! I'll name you all in the next chapter.  
  
tee hee. I guess I am a fast updater. but that just shows you how bored I am!!! LOL! I have a very boring life away from home. I'm   
  
actually on Vacation. And i'm in a small crackpot town! HAHAHAHA. I could give you a hint, I am where the aliens are. Can you   
  
guess? Well, try to in your next review. It's very easy. Here i'll tell you this much, It's in the United States. Well enough stupid  
  
questions. ON TO CHAPTER 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8 :Hearts Broken-Truths Revealed,  
  
Hermione led the boys out of thier dormitories into the common room. Many people went silent again, not wanting to attract  
  
the attention she had bestowed upon Parvati. Who was coincedentily snogging someone in the corner. But Hermione didn't pay any  
  
attention to them. She had too much on her mind, especially what she was about to do. She had gone over it a Hundred times,  
  
thinking of how just to tell them. She led them out of the portrait hole, and down the corridor. Going towards the Astronomy tower.  
  
And that is where they ended up. she opened the door to the balcony, which lay out over a vast expanse of grass. Hermione   
  
thought the air was oddly chilly. Again the song came to mind.  
  
Close the windows, cause this, Cool night air is Curious. Black the hole will looketh Who cares. Who see whats at night.  
  
(A/N: different verse)  
  
but obvoiously the boys didn't feel the same. They were both sweating lightly.  
  
"So, Why are we here again 'Mione?" Ron asked looking around and wiping the sweat from his brow. Hermione took a deep  
  
breath.  
  
"Because, I have to tell you something important. If you guys don't want to be my friends then I'll understand." she said.  
  
"I'm sure it can't be that bad. " Harry offered. Hermione gave him a skeptical look, but continued.  
  
"Well, Do you remember when my parents were killed?" Hermione asked. they both nodded. Ron's face turned from   
  
understanding to shock and fear all at once.  
  
"You killed your parents!" ron shouted. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"No you prat!" Hermione scolded. Rons face looked relieved. "Like I was saying, I know who did it, I was there." She said  
  
looking at the ground.   
  
"Then why didn't you tell the authorities.?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"Because, the person who did it, She was ......My mother." Hermione said.  
  
"But your mother wsa killed." Ron said.  
  
"dumb ass, She was Hermione's Adopted mother. right?" Hermione nodded. Harry had a look of Triumph on his face, for   
  
solving something.  
  
"Yes, and my real mother's name was NaKita Lorne." Hermione said. A look of Horror and shock came to Ron's face. But  
  
Harry looked confused.  
  
"Who is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now who's the dumb ass. She's only the most evil Vampyre in the world." Ron said. a look of understanding came onto   
  
harry's face, It was soon replaced with a look of shock.  
  
"yes, but she had been looking fo me, for a long time. She said I was stolen at birth, and then given to an adoption agency.   
  
But that's not what I came to tell you." Hermione said.  
  
"It's not?" Ron asked sounding worried. Hermoione shook her head.  
  
"It's alright Hermione, We're here for you. I'd never abandon you." Harry said. She gave him a small thank you look and took  
  
a deep breath.  
  
"Well, that night, She...She changed me." Hermione said looking down at the ground. Ron looked confused and Harry a   
  
little shocked and a bit scared.  
  
"what do you mean she 'changed' you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I mean I'm a Vampyre." Hermione growled irritated at his stupidity. It was definitely not making this any easier for her. Ron  
  
was terrified.  
  
"You...Your...no..." He kept rambling on. Harry had gotten over his shock and was now looking at Hermione with skeptical   
  
eyes.  
  
"How do we know?" Harry asked. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"You mean now that I finally told you, you don't believe me?" She said through clenched teeth. Harry raised his hands in  
  
defense.  
  
"No No. It's not like that. It's just How do we know for sure that you a really a Vampyre. You could be under a curse or   
  
something." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yah? and what curse would that be?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I read about one awhile back, It said that It would make people believe they are smething they aren't, and they would  
  
begin to act like them. Such as a Vampyre or Vampire. But they wouln't have some of their powers. " Hermione's face brightened.  
  
"You mean, I might not be a vampyre? What kind of powers wouldn't I have?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Like being able to heal, or fall from high places and not get hurt." Harry offered. Hermione's face fell instantly.  
  
"But I can." Hermione whispered.  
  
"really." Harry's face fell as well. Ron on the other hand began to slowly back away, fear evident on his face. Hermione   
  
looked hurt, and harry was just confused.  
  
"Ron.." Hermione began.  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME!!! YOU'RE A FREAK!!!!" He yelled. Hermione stepped away shocked and hurt. Tears came to her   
  
eyes.  
  
"Ron! Don't talk to Hermione like that! She's our friend!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Not anymore!" He yelled back and ran down the stairs. Hermione entered his mind before he left.  
  
'Don't tell anyone' He would have nodded dumbly, If he wasn't running. Hermione let a tear fall down her pale cheek. Harry  
  
looked at her.  
  
"Hermione I'm....HERMIONE! Your bleeding!" Harry said concerned. Hermione wiped it away.  
  
"It happened all the time, when I cry." She whispered. HArry chose not to comment. "I have to go." She said suddenly   
  
turning around and walking towards the balcony. Harry nodded and she stepped up onto the ledge.   
  
"Wait, what are you doing?"Harry asked. But she jumped. "HERMIONE!!!' He yelled running to the ledge. But he was too  
  
late. She was already falling. He watched in horror as she fell in slow motion. Her it came. She was almost at the ground, Then....  
  
Hermione landed on her feet swaggering slightly but she got up and walked away. Harry was dumbfounded. She really was a   
  
Vampyre. He needed to think some things over, and try to talk to Ron. Or maybe he could get ginny to do it. Would she freak out   
  
like Ron? Not likely. She had more sense than Ron. And she still trusted Hermione. That's what he'd do. He got up and left the now   
  
empty astronomy tower.  
  
........  
  
Draco looked up from his book. Hermione wasn't back yet. He was begining to get worried. Maybe something bad happened.  
  
He decided to go to his balcony and see if she was outside. Their common room faced the astronomy tower and the lake. Then   
  
something glittered at the astronomy tower balcony. It was Hermione! She stood on the ledge and then she jumped. Harry tryed to   
  
catch her but was too late. He watched as she fell and then...landed on her feet walking off towards the lake.   
  
Draco decided to go after her. Something was wrong. He set off down to wards the lake on his nimbus 2001.   
  
........  
  
Hermione sat down under the huge oak tree her, Harry, and Ron always sat at. The tears that had threatened earlier now cam down  
  
with avengence, and no sign of ever slowing down or stopping. But then something caught her attention. It was Draco flying down  
  
towards her on his broom. He landed next to her, a look of horror and concern on his face.  
  
"Hermione. you're bleeding" He said grabbing her shoulders searching her eyes again. they were no longer nothingless   
  
vessels, but a Blood Red sea of endless Sadness and Hurt. His heart shattered. He pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and  
  
forth.  
  
Hermionee couldn't help it, She cried and Cried. All over his shirt. Everything overwhelmed her all at once and threatened   
  
her world of nothing but secrets.  
  
.........  
  
Two weeks had passed since she had told Ron and Harry. Harry was still a little nervous around her, but not because of  
  
what she was, But because he din't want her to go off the deep end, and be lost forever in the Crimson sea of Heartbreak. Draco   
  
had been with her alot too. Him and HArry had come to an unspoken agreement. They no longer fought or threatened eachother,  
  
But they were'nt friends either. They only did this because of Hermione. He would have been skeptical about Malfoy's intentions if  
  
he didn't have this voice in his head that kept telling him there was nothing two timing about his intentions. But the other way   
  
around. He noticed a protection he had put around Hermone. He didn't seem weak anymore, But scary. No one could get near her  
  
without his say so. Harry knew his secret already.  
  
Hermione sat at the breakfast table looking at her hands. She didn't even bother to drink her coffee. which was strange   
  
because she usually couldn't function without it. Harry was to her left and Draco to her right. Ron was at the other end of the table.   
  
He hadn't talked to HArry or her since she told him. He didn't even spare a glance at her. Nor had he come near within 30 feet of her. even during class, preffering to sit as far away from her as possible. On top of that, no one else talked to her either. The rumors were still going around. Parvati still in the middle of them. Lavender loyally by her side. Ginny had tryed to talk to Ron for her but he only disowned her as well. So she gave up. She had decided to let the boys try to get throught to Hermione, she now sat at the table with her best friend Luna Lovegood. arrrgh. Hermione began to get irritated. She picked up her coffee and downed it in one gulp. slamming the mug down and shattering it, She got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. She could here footsteps behind her. Then Draco's voice.  
  
"Hermione wait up." He called after her. She just walked faster. Drqaco ran after her and grabbed her arm, turning her   
  
around. She hissed at him.  
  
"Let me.." but her words were cut off by his mouth. He kissed her! She was surprised. Then he pulled away. "Draco.." was   
  
all she could manage. He smirked at her.  
  
"Knew that would stop you. Where were you going in such a hurry?" He said not liking the glare she was now bestowing   
  
upon her.  
  
"Dumbledore's if you must know." HSe said. But before he could say anything else someone spoke from behind her.  
  
"Glad to hear it. ecause I was also looking for you." Dumbledore's voice came. Hermione whirled around.  
  
"what can I do for you?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"Please accompany me to my office." As a second thought he added "You may come as well, If it alrigh with miss   
  
Sarvuant." after seeing the look on Draco's face. They both followed him up to his office.   
  
"Please sit." dumbledore said once inside taking a seat behind his desk. Both Hermione and Draco did as they were told.  
  
Dumbldore looked at them over his fingertips, which formed a steeple in front of his face. HErmione began to fidgit under his   
  
searching gaze. Draco sat still looking from Dumbledore to Hermione. Then Dumbledore broke the silence.  
  
"I Have discovered something upon my visit to the Ministry of Magic." He said standing up and going to a shelf next to the   
  
desk. He pulled a little black box from it's hidden depths between the many tombs. He took it and sat back down. He looked at it in  
  
his hands and handed it to Hermione. SWith Shaky hands she opened it.  
  
Well That was a nice long chapter don't you think? I Know I know. I'm Completeley EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLease REview or I might not update!  
  
LOVE  
  
SEVY 


	9. The Black Boxed Secrets

HEy All!!! I was Going to Let you suffer until tomarrow, but I Can't be that creul. HAHAHA. Thank you to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU LOTS!!!! By the way, there will be a sequel to this story so don't fret when it's finished. That won't be for a while though. I still haven't gotten to the climax yet. But it is on it's way!!! Well Here is Chapter nine.  
  
Chapter 9:The Black Boxed Secrets  
  
With Nervous fingers Hermione opened the box. It contained a small pile of papers. she   
  
pulled them out and leafed through them. There was 2 birth certificates and a death certificate.   
  
Also 2 pictures and a liscense. It wasa contract for the terms and agreements of having a   
  
surrogate mother, under the name of NaKita Lorne. She was a surrogate mother? Then Who was   
  
Hermione's real mother? And what of her father? Hermione's attention turned towards the Birth   
  
certificates. One was under the name of Hermione Ann Granger.   
  
'Odd, I thought I was adopted.' she thought. She looked at the other one. It was Under the  
  
name of Hermione Sarvaunt DeLande. 'Wait, I Thought my last name was Sarvaunt? Where did DeLande  
  
come from?" She looked at the certificate of death. It was for...Hermione Ann Granger? Hermione   
  
was baffled. What did all this mean?  
  
She looked at the other papers, passing the certificates to Draco. His look was much the   
  
same. The other papers happened to be photos. One was of NaKita Lorne. She was pregnant, but   
  
that's not what bothered Hermione. There was another woman in the picture. She was smiling and   
  
waving and kept pointing to the stomach and then at herself. Her face was shadowed so you couldn't  
  
tell what she looked like. The other photo was of herself. She was a baby. But you could tell.   
  
She had Black eye's. and light pupils. Strange. Her Pupils were unusually large. She was   
  
definatley different. Most newborns eyes are blue or a light green, but never this dark. Then   
  
all of the sudden IT hit her. When the Vampires said that her mother was alive, they didn't mean  
  
NaKita. they meant her real mother.  
  
Hermion's eyes shot up at Dumbledore.   
  
"She's Alive. I know it." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I do as well. There is also a few things I need to explain." Draco listened closely.   
  
"Well, Do you know anything about the DeLandes?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. But Draco   
  
answered.  
  
"They were the richest wizarding family in this century. Weren't all of them killed by   
  
Voldemort?" He asked.  
  
"No. There was one remaining survivor. Your father." He told Hermione. Hermione didn't   
  
know how to react. "He hid Your mother and her best friend NaKita Lorne. From who, I don't   
  
know." Hermione's face fell. "But she is still on the run."He concluded  
  
"But that is all the information I can give you I'm afraid. Other than the good news of,  
  
You are now the richest witch in the world." He said handing Hermione a key to a vault in  
  
Gringotts.  
  
"What?" Hermione was a little confused so Draco spoke for her.  
  
"So, are we going to be able to get some money out? Or will they have already distributed  
  
the fortune throughout the ministry?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. They only do that if there are no inheritants left. But as I told you. Hermione's   
  
father was still alive. He left his money to the child he never knew. so they'll hold it until   
  
it is claimed. even if it never is." He said. Draco nodded in understanding.  
  
"So she gets the money. Because her mother hasn't claimed it?" Draco asked. Dumbledore   
  
shook his head.  
  
"No. She could've never inherited it. Shew was a Sarvaunt. She never married Hermione's   
  
father." He explained.  
  
.   
  
"So, where can I find my Father?" Hermione asked.  
  
"In the DeLande cemetary on your estate." Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded grimly   
  
understanding what he   
  
meant.  
  
"He's dead." Hermione said more to herself than anybody else. "What was his name?"   
  
Hermione asked.  
  
"Cael DeLande." Dumbledore said standing up. draco and Hermione followed suit. "Well.   
  
tomarrow is your first trip to Hogsmead. You guys have that day to go claim your inheritance."   
  
He led them to the door.  
  
"Proffesor?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"   
  
"how did my father die?"  
  
"He was beheaded and burned. as I told you before he was a Vampire."   
  
"If he was a vampire, shouldn't I have inherited the disease?"  
  
"Yes, But you didn't. A Baffling case indeed." Dumbledore smiled. "Be back before   
  
monday's classes." He added and they left.  
  
......  
  
Hermione went straight away, to go find Harry. He should know. Maybe they could go   
  
together. She walked into the Gryffindor common room followed closley by Draco. The room went   
  
silent once again, but they ignored them and continued towards the boys dormitories.  
  
They walked in and hermione gasped. Ginny and Ron were in tears. Harry was trying hard not to  
  
cry himself. Dean and Seamus were gone. Ginny was crying so hard she was hyperventilating. Ron  
  
was just crying silently. Letting the tears just flow down his face. Hermione's heart broke.  
  
"Harry," She whispered. He turned to her his eyes filled with tears. One slowly slid   
  
down his cheek. Harry stood up and dragged Hermione over to a corner. He whispered something   
  
in her ear. draco watched as whatever Harry told sank in. Her face went from connfusion, to   
  
horror, to sadness, and then their was a guilty one. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him bloody tears threatening to   
  
overflow.  
  
well i've decided to stop the story.........JK Well you still have to review! I'll post   
  
the next chapter tomarrow. Sorry, things got so confusing. I promise evrything will get cleared  
  
up soon. but not before they get just a little more twisted. Well please review!!!! sorry it   
  
is so short. Her name is going to change, but nobody is going to call her that. She wants to   
  
stay Hermione. But it will. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
LOVE  
  
SEVY 


	10. Tragedy and Possesion

Hey all. You know, I've never had so many reviews before. I feel so special!!!! i want to make   
  
the 100 mark though. So maybe if I wait a while before posting, then more people would post   
  
between chapters. What do you think? Let me know in a review. By the way. I go back home tomarrow  
  
morning, which means that you'll have to wait for chapter 11! HA HA. Well, on with chapter 10!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Tragedy and Possesion.  
  
Draaco looked at Hermione. Crimson tears ran down her pale cheeks.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking at all the mourning teens. Hermione dragged him off into  
  
a corner.  
  
"Draco, The Weasleys, They're..." Her voice choked. More tears came down. She wiped them  
  
away with the back of her hand angrily. Her face became stony, Her eyes took on the vast   
  
emptyness once again. then she spoke. But it wasn't her voice.  
  
"bring Me Hermione. Or Everyone of your family's will die." Everyone looked at Hermione.   
  
Her eye's turned black.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked uncertainly.  
  
"Fool, I am not Hermione! Bring her to me! I have already proven what I could do. Look at  
  
your family." Hermione laughed, a cold heartless laugh. ron looked outraged. He walked over to  
  
her, and punched her. Hermione didn't even budge. she just sneered.  
  
"Weakling, you will pay!" SHe walked forward, But Draco stopped her. She looked up at   
  
him, Anger flooding through her every fiber. "Move." Draco didn't. He grabbed both of her   
  
wrists and held them tightly. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Listen to me. Who ever you are, I will find you, I will personally kill you." Draco   
  
threatened.  
  
"Now Now Draco. Such temperment." Hermione said. Draco tried to slap her, but she just   
  
caught his wrist. He gasped in pain as she twisted it upside down. A loud snap echoed throught  
  
the room as she broke Draco's wrist. He yelled in pain. Harry ran at her. But all she did was  
  
throw him across the room.   
  
"You Bitch!!!!" ginny yelled. Ron and Her both had out their wands. Hermione's smirk   
  
returned.  
  
"do you mean to kill me?" SHe asked.  
  
"If that is what we must do.' Ginny said.  
  
"You killed our family!" Ron yelled, his anger rising. Hermione laughed again.  
  
"You fools! You can't kill me! this is not my body. You would just be killing your   
  
friend." She said.  
  
"She is no more my friend than you are!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron NO!!!" Ginny and Harry yelled together. He merley glared at them.  
  
"Hmmm, Interesting. Very interesting. You mean to tell me that even though she still   
  
cares for you deeply, you still hate her?" Hermione asked ron.  
  
"Yes." He breathed dangerously.  
  
" Even thought you have been friends for almost seven years? Your going to throw it away  
  
on some stupid thing that wasn't even her fault?" Her voice was amused.  
  
"What do you mean? She told me herself that she let her family die, just because some   
  
Vampyre told her she was her mother."  
  
"Oh, but didn't you know? She was forced. Her 'mother' gave her no choice." Hermione   
  
laughed. ron glared at her. But you could clearly see a blush developing.  
  
"PLease just leave." ginny said fresh tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"I'll leave, If you bring me Hermione. I'll be expecting you. Tomarrow night in London.  
  
only her. Nobody else." Hermione's eye's flickered, and then returned to their normal   
  
Lavender.   
  
She collapsed on the ground. Draco ran over to her and held her in his arm. Still   
  
cradling his wounded wrist.  
  
"Hermione, wake up." He said worry evident in his voice. Her eye's opened slightly.   
  
Harry and Ginny were standing around her worry also present. All of the sudden Hermione sat   
  
straight up. Draco looked at her. She looked at everyone in turn. Blood tears welled up in her  
  
eye's. She ran to the window and broke it open. cool air flew into the room. She looked at   
  
everyone once again and jumped, falling 4 stories to the ground. She didn't land on her feet.   
  
She didn't even land. she lifted up into the starry night sky and was engulfed in the darkness.  
  
Everyone watched in amazment.   
  
"I didn't know..." Ron's wavering voice came. All eye's turned to him.  
  
"I know Ron, But she doesn't. " Harry said turning to him. Ginny walked over to Draco   
  
who was staring into the darkness after her.  
  
"Let me see your wrist." He put out his arm, still not taking his eye's off of the   
  
nights sky. She said a small incantation and his broken wrist mended.  
  
"Thanks" He muttered streching it out.  
  
"You really like her don't you." Ginny said. He nodded. "have you told her?" He shook   
  
his head.  
  
"but I kissed her, on the way to Dumbledore's office." He said looking at her for the   
  
first time. She smiled.  
  
"What did you go to Dumbledore for?" She asked. All eye's turned to him. HE proceeded to  
  
tell them about what they had learned about Hermione's past. When he finished everyone looked   
  
confused.  
  
"So who was her mother running from?" Ron asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"So let me get this straight. Hermione's fatherhelped his, uh, Lover, Hermione's mother,   
  
and thier Surrogate mother, Hide from someone and When you were born, Your mother put her in   
  
the Granger household, and under the alias of HErmione Ann Granger, actually their dead   
  
daughters name. And she is the Daughter of Cael DeLande? The last of the DeLande's. And,   
  
nobody know's if Hermione's mother is dead or Alive, nor do they know er name." ginny said   
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"That about sum's it all up. but said like that it sounds like a hopeless mystery."   
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
" I hate to ask this, But what happened to your family?" draco asked. Everyone's mood   
  
dropped. Fresh tears began to well up in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"The weasleys were found, dead in their home." Harry said, tears pushing their way   
  
forward as well.  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco said. " I should go find Hermione." He said looking for an excuse to  
  
leave the mourning teens alone.  
  
"I'll go with you. I need to talk to her about something important." Harry said. They   
  
both got up to leave, But Harry was stopped by Ginny.   
  
"I want to go with you." she said. Harry nodded. they all looked at Ron.  
  
"Yah, I need to apologize to her." They all walked out to the court yard.  
  
"I guess we should split up. Let's meet by the tree across the lake in one hour." Harry  
  
said. They all nodded and went thieir seperate ways.  
  
Hey, I'm sos sorry this is so short, but I promise, I'll update as soon as I can. I'll even   
  
make the next one twice as long! I even fulfilled my promise of 10 chapters!!! Is'nt that   
  
great!! YAY! cricket cricket Eh herm right. :( Well until next time!  
  
Love  
  
Sevy 


	11. New Aliances, The Good and Bad

Hey Yall! How's it going? Well, I finally got the time to update! YAY!!!!   
  
Thanks for all your reviews!!!! I Really appreciate it! Well here's   
  
chapter 11!!  
  
Chapter 11: New Aliances, the Good and Bad  
  
Ron and Draco searched the north side of the grounds. Harry and Ginny   
  
went to look at the south. They doubted that she was still on the grounds,   
  
but it didn't hurt to look. Did it? They didn't think so. After about an   
  
hour they met up at the tree.  
  
"Did you have any luck?" Harry asked Draco. Draco shook his head sadly.  
  
"No, But I kind of doubted that she would be on the grounds still."   
  
Ron nodded sadly. He felt like such an Idiot. thinking Hermione was just  
  
another cold blooded killer. He let out a heavy sigh. ginny patted his arm   
  
comfortingly.  
  
"I say we go check the forbidden forest." Draco suggested. Harry   
  
nodded.  
  
"But let's take Hagrid with us. He'll know where to look. He said.   
  
Every body agreed..   
  
They knocked on Hagrids hut.  
  
"Who's It?" Came hagrids voice.  
  
"It's us Hagrid!" Harry said. There was some shuffling and then the   
  
door opened.  
  
"what are you four doin 'ere so lae' at nigh'?" He asked.  
  
"It's Hermione, She's gone missing." Ginny said.   
  
"wha' do yah mean she's gone misin? She only jus left 'ere" Hagrid   
  
said.  
  
"She did? How is she?" Ron asked.  
  
"She was very upset, but didn't want tae talk about it." He said.  
  
"do you know where she went?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yah, but i can' let you folla her." Hagrid said firmly.  
  
"Where?" Draco asked. Hagrid got an uneasy expression on his face.  
  
"It's alright Hagrid, We know what she is." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, In tha' case, comein. she should come back, after a bit." Hagrid  
  
said.  
  
"Where did she go?" draco said getting impatient.  
  
"She wen' inta the Forest to feed on the threstals." Hagrid said   
  
irritated at his lack of manners. He automatically covered his mouth. Draco  
  
thanked him and ran off into the forest. Harry ran after him, but Hagrid  
  
stopped Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Let go Hagrid!" Ron yelled trying to get away.  
  
"No, that's the las' thing we need. No more Weasleys. Hagrid said  
  
shutting them inside.  
  
Hermione walked out of Hagrids house. She had made him tell her how   
  
to call the threstals so she could feed. It was a fairly simple process. It  
  
was also different from how the human's called them. Hagrid had to use meat,  
  
all she had to do was cut her arm and let the scent of blood drift up. The  
  
threstals would smell it, and know what she needed.  
  
Hermione walked deeper into the forest until she came to the clearing  
  
Hagrid had taken her and her fellow fifth years. Shelooked around. With   
  
night vision, the forest didn't look so forbidding. She rolled up her   
  
sleeve and held out her wrist. With one swift movement she cut her wrist   
  
with her claw. the blood fell onto the dry leaves underneath her feet. She   
  
let the wind blow the scent in different directions. She stayed still for   
  
what seemed like an eternity, but finally she heard movement. A pair of   
  
white eye's looked back at her. Then it talked into her head.  
  
'Goodevening misssss." It said, hissing like a snake.  
  
"Hello." Hermione projected back.  
  
"Would you likessss to feed?" It hisssed.  
  
"Yes, Please."Hermione projected.  
  
"Thensss you musssst anssswer a few quessstionssss." He said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What issss it that we do at Hogwartssss." He hissed.  
  
"You pull the carriages from Hogsmead station." She said.  
  
"Correct. Now what isssss it that we eat?"   
  
"Ummm, well I guess Raw meat?" She guessed.  
  
"Correct. One lassssst one."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What issss your name?"  
  
"I Don't know, I think It's Hermione Sarvaunt DeLande. But I'm not  
  
100 percent sure." she said Truthfully.  
  
"Would you likessss to find out?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione almost screeched.   
  
"Okay, but you need to feed. My name issssss Yuriel. But my friendssss  
  
callsss me Yuri."  
  
"Hello, Yuri." Hermione smiled. She only wished Draco was here. She   
  
sighed and walked over to Yuri. He bent his head and she began to drink.  
  
But she stopped right away.  
  
"What issss it?" He hissed.  
  
"How much can I drink?"  
  
"Assss much Assss you needssss" He hissed. She nodded and sank her  
  
teeth into his flesh. The first droplet of blood hit her mouth. It wasn't   
  
as sweet as a humans, but it wasn't bad. She drank and Drank, she had been  
  
really hungry. She hadn't fed since she threw up. the Hunger was getting   
  
bad, to where she couldn't even sleep, because her stomach hurt her so bad.  
  
She was still drinking that she didn't even hear someone coming up behind  
  
her. Yuri looked around but saw no one. It couldn't. It could only smell.  
  
He tried to get Hermione's attention, but she wasn't listening. But then   
  
the intruder stepped on a twig. The snap echoed around the quiet woods.   
  
Hermione let go of Yuri and spun around hissing. She had blood dripping   
  
from her fangs and other teeth.  
  
Draco ran into the woods not heeding Hagrids calls. He could hear   
  
someone following him, He looked back it was Harry. He kept running, Harry   
  
not far behind. As the got further into the forest they could hear someone  
  
walking, they followed the sound, hoping that it was Hermione. They   
  
noticed that this was the exact path that Hagrid had led them down when   
  
they went to see the Threstals. They were coming up on the clearing the   
  
could see a faint out line of something. They stopped running and creeped  
  
up on it, trying to figure out what it was. Then Harry stepped on a twig.  
  
the snap Echoed throughout the forest. They saw something turn around, and   
  
hiss? Was it Hermione? Then a pair of white eye's laid themselve upon them.  
  
Hermion'es eye's glowed a fierce purple. No longer violet but a deep  
  
menacing purple. Harry took out his wand and said 'lumos' The tip of his   
  
wand egnited in a brilliant light. Hermione hissed again as it was laid on  
  
her. The blood dripped from her fangs down her chin. Draco ran out to her.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" He yelled. She closed her mouth and tried to wipe the  
  
blood off of her chin, She didn't want Draco to see her like that, even   
  
though he already had. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry. It wasn't my fault. She made me. I tried to   
  
break lose from her control, but it wouldn't work." She started crying, her  
  
bloodfilled tears staining His shirt.   
  
"Shhh. Shhh. I'm alright. Why did you run? I was so worried." He said  
  
holding her tighter. He lifted her head up so she had no choice but to   
  
look at him. He leaned in closer. And closer. their lips were almost  
  
touching, Then Harry cleared his throat loudly. Hermione's head snapped   
  
to the side. Draco glared at him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked innocently. Draco growled.  
  
"Now Now draco, Play nicley." Hermione teased again. Harry laughed.  
  
Draco crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the two of them.  
  
" So why did you all run all the way out here to find me?" Hermione  
  
asked.  
  
"I needed to talk to you, and I guess Draco needed to see you before  
  
he drives himself nuts just thinking about you. A slight blush reacheed  
  
Draco's cheeks. Hermione would have blushed too but she couldn't.  
  
"What did you need?"   
  
"I want you to change me." Harry said.  
  
"What!? Why?" Hermione asked Darkly.  
  
"Because, If I am a Vampyre, then I could help you out and I wouldn't  
  
Die trying to defeat Voldemort." Harry said.  
  
"No, besides, The lady who took over my head was a Vampire and I saw  
  
some of her thoughts while she was possesing me. Voldemort has joined in   
  
with the vampires." She said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco and Harry both yelled. Then Yuri spoke into her mind.  
  
'Why not missss? You would have a companion, would you not?" He said. She shook her head. and spoke back to him. but she accidently did this out loud.   
  
"No, I can't. It's too hard, even though He could be with me forever."  
  
Harry and Draco looked at her strangely.  
  
"But what about the other? Didn't you already promisssse him? And a  
  
Vampyre's promise is forever binding until it is fulfilled." Again she   
  
spoke out loud.  
  
"Really? Then I guess I'm srewed." She laughed. Harry and Draco   
  
looked around and noticed a Threstal standing next to them. Was she   
  
talking to it?  
  
"But, The other could come in handy, wouldsssss he not?." Yuri   
  
hissed.  
  
"Yes, but what about Ginny? She would stay mortal and then they'd  
  
never get together." Harry interupted.  
  
"Actually, ginny wanted to be changed as well. And I think ron did  
  
As well. By the way, He's really sorry about what he did." Harry said.  
  
"Ssssssee Missss? It would be perfect, you and your friendssss could  
  
ssstay togethersss forever." Yuri hissed.  
  
"Alright Yuri, but I want you t be my witness, That they asked to be  
  
changed." Hermione said. she turned to the boys. "Draco, Harry? Are you   
  
ready?" They both nodded. She walked over to draco first. He knelt down so  
  
she could reach his neck with ease. Her fangs elongated and she peirced   
  
hiis neck. Daco hissed in pain. blood pumped into her mouth. His blood was   
  
extra sweet. He started to become limp. She withdrew her teeth. He looked   
  
up at her, his eye's not being ble to focus. She put her wrist to her mouth  
  
and bit it. Blood dripped into Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed it. Soon he   
  
was rolling around in pain.  
  
"what's happeneing to him?" Harry asked getting worried.  
  
"He's dying." she said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Calm down it's only a mortal death." Draco stiffened once more then  
  
he relaxed breathing hard.  
  
"That hurt." He said sitting up. He looked at Hermione. His eye's  
  
were a glowing silver. No Longer the dull sort of grey. But as Hermione   
  
suspected, he couldn't get much paler. Hermione smiled. She now walked   
  
over to Harry. He knelt down just as Draco did, and Hermione repeated what  
  
she had done to Draco. Harry doubled over in pain, his ye's tearing up.   
  
Draco smirked. He didn't cry. Soon Harry relaxed breathing harder than   
  
Draco did. Then Draco doubled over in pain.  
  
"You need to both feed. I would let you feed with me on Yuri, But   
  
the first time needs to be human blood. So If you have enough strength   
  
we'll walk. They both got up, but they couldn't walk. Then Yuri spoke into   
  
all of thier minds.  
  
"You can ride on me and my wife Gabrielle. hop onsss." He hissed.   
  
Draco and Harry looked at eachother like they were mad. but did as they   
  
were told. Another Threstal soon joined them. Harry got on her.  
  
"Where are you going to ride Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'll Fly." He nodded and She rose in the air, And the Threstals took   
  
off after her.  
  
Hey all, sorry so short, but I have to unpack. I eneded up moving! YAY!!!  
  
But unfortunatley, after tonight I won't have a phone. But that's okay.  
  
I'll just update at my mother's house! Alright well please Review!!!  
  
LOVE  
  
SEVY 


	12. Changes and answers

Hey all, I noticed some of you aren't to pleased with me making everyone,   
  
meaning Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Ron one, but I have a very good  
  
reason for it. If read my sequel, then you will find out. It is only   
  
setting up for my next story. Okay? As for Hermione's history,I'll explain   
  
itt better alright? Okay, Her mother and Father couldn't have kids on their  
  
own, for reasons such as Hermione's mother couldn't carry her without   
  
dieing. So they got a surrogate mother to carry thier heir. The hier to all  
  
three. the DeLande fortune, The Vampyre's , and The Vampires. She now must  
  
choose a side and choose which species to save and which to kill off. For   
  
some unknown reason, Someone was after Hermione's mother and her surrogate   
  
mother. Are you with me so far? Well, they went into hiding with the help  
  
of Hermione's father. They hid out in the Granger household. And when   
  
Hermione was born they gave her the name of the Granger's dead daughter,   
  
even though she had already been named. Get it? Well after they were well  
  
enough to leave, Hermione's mother and Nakita both left. They split up a   
  
couple of months after their departure from the Granger's house. All we know  
  
about Hermione's mother is that Her last name was sarvaunt. Get it? Now   
  
all we have to explain is why they ran and who they were running from, and   
  
the Identity of Hermione's mother. Just to let you know what's ahead.  
  
Alright? Well, now that that's done here is chapter 12. Alright?  
  
Chapter 12: Changes and Answers  
  
Hermione flew towards Hogsmead village. She was hardly full, so she   
  
decided to eat some more. She didn't know if she would kill a human or   
  
finish feeding from Yuri. They flew for about 5 minutes over the forbidden   
  
foret then the lights of Hogmead could be seen. They flew lower till thier   
  
feet were almost touching the tree tops. Harry was doubled over in pain,   
  
But Draco only winced every once and awhile. Hermione smiled to herself.   
  
She would like having companions, well maybe. If she didn't kill them first.  
  
Hermione let out a laugh. Gabrielle looked at her and spoke in her mind.   
  
Only her's though.  
  
'what is so funny Priestess?" Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Priestess, and how come you don't hiss like your husband?" She asked  
  
confused.  
  
"First answer my question, then I shall answer yours." She said.  
  
"Oh, Well I was just thinking about how nice it would be to finally   
  
be around friends forever, but then I realized I might not be ale to put up   
  
with them forever." Hermione said.  
  
"alright, I call you Priestess, because I call all pretty young girls  
  
that. It's original you know? Not Princees or Love or anything else used   
  
too often. And I don't hiss like my husband because Only the males hiss.   
  
The females learned how to speak properly some time ago. But the males are   
  
very dimwitted." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Oh, alright." And that was the extent of thier conversation for the   
  
rest of the trip. After about another 5 minutes they arrived. Hermione led   
  
them over to an alley way and told them to wait while she led someone out.   
  
They agreed and Hermione walked to the Hogshead. She walked in, the barkeep  
  
looked at her and smiled. Wait did he just smile? He began to walk over to  
  
her.  
  
"Hello, Mistress." He said bowing slightly.  
  
"Mistress?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Yes, Of course. You are our Mistress, or just until you are   
  
pronounced Queen of the Vampyres." He said still smiling. "If only your  
  
mother were here to see you." He sighed.  
  
"You knew my mother?" Hermione asked amazed.  
  
"Oh yes, I knew her very well." He said.  
  
"what was her name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Her name was Amelia Sarvaunt. And your real name happens to be Miate.  
  
That was what she always wanted to name her first daughter. Miate Sarvaunt  
  
DeLande. so classy." He got a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Do you happen to know who she was running from?" Hermione asked   
  
hopefully. He shook his head.  
  
"Nope she was on the run when I first met her. You see he married me,   
  
so she could change her last name. Sarvaunt is my last name. see? well, I   
  
agreed because she paid me Two-Thousand galleons for it. thisis how i   
  
opened the bar, well Her real name I don't know, just the one at the time.   
  
she had ust left home but I sure this was the first time she changed her   
  
name. The lady with her didn't feel it was necassary to change hers sinse   
  
she was just going to have you and leave right away. I beleive her name was   
  
Amelia Lovegood. She had a brother, I think He now owns the quibbler. She   
  
never stopped talking about him."  
  
"Oh well thanks for everything, if I have any more questions I'll be   
  
sure to let you know." Hermione said.  
  
"goodbye Mistress." He said. she walked out of the bar into the night  
  
and went into the alley where Harry and Draco sat.  
  
"who did you bring?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nobody yet, We'll have to go somewhere else. I'll go into the Three  
  
Broomsticks okay?" She said. They nodded and she left them there. She came  
  
to the Three Broomsticks door. she opened it and went inside. but she   
  
automatically left again. she needed to put a charm on herself. Madame   
  
rosemerta would recognize her, She couldn't take that risk. Hermione pulled  
  
out her wand and put a Chameleon spell on her. It would allow her to   
  
change her looks at will, getting new victims for the three of them. she   
  
thought of herself being blond and having blue eye's. Her hair turned into   
  
a golden blonde with soft curls at the end, But her eye's only changed a   
  
little bit, Meaning they mixed colors. So instead of being a creamy bright  
  
Lavender, they were a dull light blue. She smiled it would do. she walked  
  
into the bar and sat down at a table in the back where she could watch   
  
everybody and find the most vunerable one. knowing the boys they would   
  
prefere Women to feed on. Their pride would get in the way. Hermione laid   
  
her eye's on a small brunette chick swaying slightly in her seat. She took   
  
another shot of what looked like a drink called Absinthe. It's been Illegal  
  
since the turn of the century. Hermione watched her slam her shot glass   
  
down on the table. she swayed slightly and had to hold onto the table for   
  
support. She got up and grabbed her purse, He robe opening slightly.   
  
Hermione got up and followed her out of the bar. She watched as the girl   
  
walked to the end of the street and vomited all over the ground. Hermione   
  
knew this was her chance.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" Hermione asked walking over to her. the   
  
girl looked up at her and nodded then she hurled again, and when she   
  
finished she shook her head.   
  
"Here, let me help you." Hermione walked over to her and with a   
  
simple spell the mess was gone. the lady looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"M'names, S'mantha." she slurred. Her breath reaked of Alcohol. she   
  
obviously had more to drink than Absinthe.  
  
"Hello samantha. would you like me to take you home?" Hermione asked.  
  
She nodded. "Alright my carriage is right over here. Hermione led Her   
  
towards the Alley. samantha started to stumble but Hermione held her   
  
firmly in place. Hermione decided it was time to take action. She used her  
  
mind powers on her first.  
  
'Samantha, I hope you had a good life, But you are about to die. but  
  
don't worry. Be happy you'll finally be able to see what lies beyond.'  
  
Samantha nodded dumbly. Hermione smirked and led her over to Draco   
  
And Harry. She made her sit down and Harry and Draco each took a side of   
  
the neck. Samantha gasped in pain as the boys sharp fangs peirced her skin.  
  
the boys drank until Hermione had to stop them, because they were about to  
  
begin to drink her dead blood. Harry and Draco felt much better. and Now   
  
that they had fed on a Human the first time they could finish feeding on   
  
the Threstals. they flew home together, Harry and Draco still on Yuri and  
  
Gabrielle, because they didn't know how to use their powers properly yet.   
  
Hermione led them back to the forest where they fed again on the threstals.  
  
Well that's all I'll be able to write now, I have to be at work at six and   
  
it's already 2:30 am. So I'll try to write more later.  
  
LOVE  
  
SEVY 


	13. Makeups, Breakups and Expullsions

HEY ALL! I'm BACK! YAY! I get to finish my story! It's been over a year since I last updated it. All my comps went down, no internet, everything sucked. Then I got a Job, went to school and even had a horrible Christmas. Two close friends and my uncle all died within a two-week period last December. But I will post this chapter, but if the story lines a little mixed up I apologize! On with the story!

Chapter 13: Make-ups, break ups and expulsions.

Hermione, Draco and Harry walked back to Hagrid's hut. It had been more than an hour. And Ron and Ginny were probably worried. They had all had a rough night. They walked in to find a sleepy eyed Ron and A tired Hagrid and an already asleep Ginny at Hagrids huge table. Hermione cleared her throat and Ron who had leapt out of his seat and bombarded her, embraced her tightly.

"Hermione! I didn't know! I thought that you had had your parents killed on purpose!" Ron yelled. Hermione a little embarrassed by Ron's sudden outburst, but obviously it didn't show, just kind of awkwardly patted him on the back. She wasn't used to this kind of affection.

"Um…it's alright I suppose, just don't think that I'll ever lie to you. You should know me better than that." Hermione said, trying to cover up the fact of how amused she really was.

"Ron, Ginny, can we talk to you outside please," Harry said looking at the each pointedly. He turned to Hagrid and said, "Hagrid, we need to go back to the castle, we're getting up early to go to Hogsmead." Hagrid nodded apparently oblivious to the fact that there were now two more Vampyre's instead of only one.

They all followed Hermione outside. Harry was going to talk to Ginny and Ron and ask them if they indeed wanted to be changed. Or if they would rather live a normal life and be mortal, than live a lonely immortal life. She felt extremely drained at the fact that she had just changed two young men. Even if Ginny and Ron wished to be changed they would have to wait until the morning. Harry, Ginny and Ron all walked in the other direction, Hermione and Draco walked towards their common room, and apparently both were extremely exhausted.

"Hermione?" Draco asked uncertainly.

Hermione looked at him in a questioning manner and waited for him to continue.

"Well, It's just that I have to tell you something." He said looking at the ground as they walked towards their common room. The halls were dark and they could see Mrs. Norris following them in the shadows. They could tell she was frightened of them, yet oddly drawn to them as if she was in a trance. After a few moments in silence Hermione finally spoke.

"What is it Draco, I'm extremely exhausted and I would like to know what it is before the suspense kills me." She said a little irritated. If Draco could've blushed he would have.

"Well, you see…" He said playing around with the words in his head before he outright spoke them. But he unintentionally spoke them inside of her head. 'I Love You'

Hermione stopped in her tracks, Draco not realizing what he had indeed done gave her a questioning look.

"You do?" Hermione said. Draco still looked puzzled at to what she was getting at.

"I do what exactly?" He said clearly stumped.

"You Love me?" Hermione said realizing that he didn't know what he did.

"How do you know?" He said looking shocked.

"Because, I think you accidentally told me in my mind." Draco looked embarrassed. But before he could speak again Hermione interrupted him. "I Love you too, Draco." She said. Draco inhaled sharply regretting it instantly.

"You do?" He said while trying to hide the pained look from the burning feeling in his chest that had exploded. He didn't realize that he hadn't been breathing since he was changed and that he didn't need to anymore. Hermione nodded trying to suppress the giggling at what Draco had just done.

"Yes, I have ever since we met." She admitted. Draco's eye's widened.

"You mean you still loved me after all those horrible names you called me?" He said clearly shocked. Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Yes, but you see, I could never trust you until now." That is why I have tried to convince myself to hate you. He smirked. He wasn't the only one here embarrassed anymore. He walked over to Hermione and held her close to him. Their heads started to drift closer together each lost in each others eyes, when some right behind them cleared the throats. They both snapped their heads to the side to see Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna Lovegood?

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said clearly shocked. Luna stepped up not a hint of the dreaminess she had once used was there. Her voice was demanding and forthright, but not rude.

"I want to be changed as well, I don not wish to become a Vampire like my father, I want to be the Supreme Being. I don't want to be just a disease." Luna said, She apparently expected to see Hermione confused at the demand or even say no, but she just nodded.

"Yes, in this war, we are going to need to have as much help as we can get." Luna nodded. Ron looked a little apprehensive, but decided that it was in their friendships best interest if he were to be changed as well. They all followed Hermione And Draco to the heads common room. They opened the door to find a very nervous looking Professor McGonaggal sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Professor?" Hermione said cautiously. She looked up at them fear evident in their eyes and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Hermione had never seen her look so old. She went over and knelt down beside her. Hermione for the first time realized that she had not been frightened of her but of something else.

"What the matter?" Hermione asked looking concerned.

"Professor Dumbledore…Albus, He's gone." She said as she broke down into tears. "He was taken by the Vampires. Don't you see Hermione? This is the start of the war!" McGonaggal said looking more frightened in her whole life. Hermione shushed her while she cried. They needed to change the others and go save Dumbledore. Suddenly a loud scream could be heard in the hallway outside of the common room. Mcgonaggals eyes flared and she gripped Hermione tightly. Hermione looked at her pale form and realized that she could not handle this. Hermione invaded her mind and told her to go to sleep and she would be awoken when the war was over, and she wouldn't remember a thing. The professor nodded dumbly and settled down for a nice long nap. Hermione immediately went to see what the problem was. She saw a whimpering Parvati laying on the floor crying.

"What are you on about?" Draco said snidely right behind Hermione. Hermione had a hell of a time trying to hide the smirk that had somehow made it on to her lips.

"Lavender, She tried to…" She started but she only cried harder as a wave of new tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Tried to what?" Hermione said growing rather impatient.

"She tried to have you expelled when the headmaster… he cut off her head!" She cried.

"WHAT!" an extremely confused Harry shouted from behind them.

"No Harry, It wasn't the headmaster. It was A Vampyre, disguised as him. Lavender is a Vampire. Well, was anyways." Hermione shrugged. We have to leave now. Parvati looked at her in awe.

"You are just going to leave?" Hermione nodded. Everyone followed her out of the common room and they headed towards the forbidden forest.

A/N: YAY! I've finally posted a new chapter! YAY ME! WELL PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Immortal Friends

Hello, I finally found time to write the next chapter, so here it is!

Chapter 14: Immortal Friends

Hermione and the others went far into the forbidden forest, where the trees were so close together you couldn't see past any of them, Soon they came to a small clearing. Hermione rolled her sleeve up a little and cut her wrist. She listened intently for movement and heard someone speak inside her head, This time Draco and Harry heard it too.

"What is it that you want Priestess? You have humans with you, a lot more than I can you did a while ago" It said.

"Yes, I am going to change them as well, I need you to gather a few others so that they may ride you to Hogsmead. There we will find a few good humans to feed off of. The war between Vampires and Vampyres is drawing close. Will you do this for me?" Hermione replied. And with that she left. Hermione turned to face the others.

"Umm, Hermione? Why were you just standing there with that weird look on your face. Did you forget something, or did you forget that we were with you?" Ron said a little creeped out. Hermione just chuckled.

" No Ron, You'll understand in a few minutes, But I need to know if any of you are going to change your minds, because as far as I know, there is no going back." She looked at each one of them intently, and they each shook their heads in response. "Good, Now who wants to go first?"

"I will," Ginny, said stepping forward, Hermione nodded.

"This is going to be painful, I will not lie to you." Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. Hermione came up to stand next to her. "ready?" Ginny nodded. Hermione grabbed her by the back of her head and bit down on her neck. Ginny gasped in pain. Soon Ginny was becoming weaker and she almost passed out.

"I will give you this chance to continue, you are at the point where you could still live, or be changed forever. "Hermione said kneeling over her limp form. Ginny had trouble forming her words but gave out a faint answer.

"Change me." Hermione nodded and bit her wrist letting the black blood flow into her mouth. Ginny drank it. Soon her body went into convulsions and she stopped moving. But then her eyes fluttered open and she saw that they were a bright green color. Her hair had dulled a little bit and went a little darker; now her hair seemed to be a burgundy color and was full and bouncy, no longer straight and dingy.

"Good Ginny, just stay laying down until we can get you to feed." Harry went to her side and held her hand. Hermione turned to Ron and Luna. "Who's next?" Ron stepped forward.

"I will be." He said trying to sound as brave as his little sister and failing quite miserably. Hermione nodded. "And before you say anything, just change me, do not give me the option of whether to stay alive or not, I don't want to chicken out." Hermione nodded once more, she would acquiesce to his request, no matter what he said. She grabbed Ron and bit down on his neck. He almost screamed from the pain. Hermione laid him down next to Ginny. She bit her wrist again and let the black blood seep into his mouth. He drank it and soon he was rolling around screaming in agony. Luna watched him intently. Her face mirrored the horror in which she felt. Soon Ron stopped. He opened his eyes and they were the blackest black Hermione had ever seen. His hair turned a dark Blood red and She also instructed him to stay lying down. Luna didn't say a word and neither did anyone else. Hermione went over to her and bit down on her neck instantly. Luna's body tensed up, but other than that she didn't move. She went limp in Hermione's arms.

Hermione bent over her and bit her wrist one last time. Blood gushed from her wrist into Luna's mouth. She also swallowed it. She rolled over in pain, but didn't move anymore. She could deal with pain well. Her eyes flew open and she looked at Hermione. Her eyes were also a black, but not a deep as Ron's in fact her eyes seemed almost a blue black, but they retained there dreamy look to them.

"Missssessss, we have returned to sssssseeee that you and your friendssss get to Hogssssmead to feed." A voice said in her head, Hermione recognized it at once. It was Yuri.

"Good, did you bring your wife and a few others?" Hermione said. Yuri nodded and came out of the clearing. They had brought some others and they were now crowding around the group. Ginny looked at them, she had never seen one before this year and it still unnerved her.

"Priestess, you need to rise on me, you are weak from so many changed, no Vampyre has ever accomplished that before, you are truly strong. But alas, our blood will do you no good, you need the minerals from humans." She said thoughtfully. Hermione couldn't agree more.

"They all got on a threstal and they flew into Hogsmead. Hermione then thought better of it. If there were too many killings then the villagers would notice something. Hermione spoke into Gabrielle's mind.

"We have a change in our plans, find us a nice muggle village, so that we may find some others to work with." Gabrielle took off again and the others followed.

"Hermione!" Draco called out. "Where are we going?" Hermione just ignored him. Gabrielle landed in a fairly big village of muggles. Okay, I need to find three candidates, no wait sorry four. I will be back. Draco and Harry watch out for these three. Harry nodded and Hermione walked away leaving the others to wait. Before walking into the local pub, Hermione changed her appearance. Her eyes stayed the same, but her clothing changed into a tight spaghetti strap and a short skirt. She then proceeded inside. Every eye was on her. She walked over to a table and sat down. A waitress walked over to her and asked if she wanted to buy a drink.

"No, but if you could find me four strapping young men then I'll promise to leave you a big tip." Hermione said.

"Oh I get yah!" The girl winked. Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned her back. She soon came back with four fairly good-looking men; one was a little old though.

"Will these do?" The waitress asked. Hermione nodded and she was left with the four drunk men. The stench of alcohol was apparent on their breath.

"Hello men, would you boys care to join me for some play time?" Hermione said as she leaned over showing a little more cleavage. The four men readily agreed. Hermione led them outside, but not before dropping 20 euros on the table, and walked towards the place where she had left the others. As soon as she walked up Harry and Draco pounced on two of the men, the other two Hermione spoke with in there heads.

"Gentlemen, I need you to sit down and stay still, you are going to die, and I hope you have had a great life." They nodded dumbly and did as they were told. Ginny and Ron went over to the two and bit their necks with their new fangs. Ginny squealed in delight as the sweet blood hit her mouth, she drank deeply from him, Hermione had to stop her. Luna and Ron had also finished theirs. Hermione went over to the man Draco was holding down. And nerly ripped his throat out. The sweet coppery flavor hit her tounge and she shuddered. How good it was to drink again, soon her strength was regained and she stopped drinking.

"Gabrielle, do you know where the layer to the Vampires is?" Gabrielle nodded. "take us there." They all got back on their threstals and flew off into the night.

AN/ Okay, so there's chapter fourteen. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be filled with a lot more action. I PROMISE! LOL! Please remember to review! Thank you!


	15. What the!

The sun was beginning o peek through the horizon. Ginny panicked.

"Hermione, can we live in the sunlight?" She asked Hermione trying out her new powers of telepathy. Hermione smiled in amusment.

"Of Course Gin, Would I have been able to attend classes at all this year?" Hermione supressed a giggle. Ginny let outan exasperated sigh and regretted it instantly. She would have to remind herself not to

do that in the future. Draco looked Curiously at the two but wisely chose not to comment.

They were coming upon a large dense forest, which by the looks of it looked completely impossible to cross through by land. The sun slowly slithered up the sky and still no end in sight for the forest.

Hermione looked out further with her mind and saw a large expanse of land that looked extremely well cared for. She opened her eys and could barely see the edge of it. She closed her eyes once more and looked

further towards the main house. Their on the iron front gates in bold old english letters read "Delande Estates". Hermione let out an audible gasp and ignored the burning that filled her chest.

"Gabrielle please take us down" Hermione instructed.

"But priestess, You don't know what creatures live in that forest, They could be extrememly dangerous." Gabriells protested. Hermione shook her head, she didn't care about wild animals, She didn't want to

go into the Delande etates just yet, something screamed for her to stay behind.

"Please gabrielle. You and the other can keep watch, and we will take turns of course to help you, we need to rest befoe we go charging into the middle of a fully competent Vampire tribe."Hermione

explained. Gabrielle Wanted to protest more, bt saw no reason in it. Hermione had a strong mind and once it was made up no one could sway her from her decision. She headed towards the ground the other threstals

following close behind. They hovered over the forest for a moment before finding a small place to enter the forest from the thick expanse of trees below. They had a rough landing but were in one piece none the less.

"Hermione? Why did we land?" Ron asked. "I want to get this over with and get revenge on those that took the lives of our family, and we can't do that stting here in this eerie forest."

"Because if you wish to get revenge than you must be at full power to do so. Even though we can't die from their hands they can do things to us to make us want to kill ourselves. They have power over minds

just like we do. That is why we haven't become extinct yet, We need to rest our minds and Be at our best for later on, when they are awake, they can't live in the light, but they are just as powerful now as they are

when they are asleep And beleive me they have guards. Especially if Voldemort is with them." Hermone said explaining. Ron just snorted and got off his threstal and streched. Everyone followed suit. They waked

around a bt while Hermione conjured up a tent for them to sleep in. Putting massive protection chars on it and the area around it to protect the threstals as well. They would need it for they didn't know anything about

this forest. The sun shown brightly overead but the light was barely visible through the trees. But that was fine, because they could see perfectly fine without the use of light.

Hermione was the first to watch over the others who were asleep. She sat against the nearest tree, thinking about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. She thought about the weasleys and how

much they had done for her while she was at the burrow. She closed her eyes and slowly drifeted off.

'Hermione, wake up' Draco's voice came. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep while she was supposed to keep watch. She mentally slapped herself when draco's voice came

a second time.

"Hermione, Are you alright?" He asked. She looked up and saw his silver eyes right in front of her. They were so mesmerizing.

"Draco. I'm sorry, I must have been really tired. Is everyone alright?" She asked as Draco helped her up. Draco nodded. He looked deeply into er brilliant Lavender eyes, and found himself slowly going forward.

Hermione couldn't move. Her head descended towards his. Their lips brushed lightly against eachother. A spark emitted between the two and they were now fighting for dominance. Their first real kiss. Draco

deepened the kiss and Hermione melted into his arms. A surge of passion exploded in them and they pulled away. Hermione searched Draco's eyes for any sign of regeret, but only emense love filled hi ees.

Hermione sighed in relief, but once again the familiar pain fooded her chest. Draco smirked. He now knew how that felt. It was getting late now. From the little sun Hermione could see, it was turning dark. She would

need a little rest before The battle that surely lay ahead. She looked back at Draco who was already pulling her towards the tent.

"You need to sleep for a awhile. This battle will be the hardest on you. I'll take watch" Draco said opening the tent for her. Hermione smiled sofly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before entering the tent.

She slid the zipper down and walked towards the empty place Draco had just occupied and instantly fell into a deep slumber. Half an hour later she suddenly awoke. Something was not right. She looked around and

saw the faces of her friends were still unchanged. She walked towards the entrance and just as she was about to slide open the tent door she came face to face with Draco. His eyes seemed worried.

"Hermione, the Threstals left, they said they couldn't stay any longer. We are on our own, and we still have no idea where the Castle is." Draco said before she had a chance to say anything. hermione looed

at him strangely.

"I know where it is. We have to leave now. Wake the others I need some time to think." Hermione said pushing him out of the way. Draco watched her leave the protected are and walk a little distance. He

sighed and grimaced at the pain, but decided to trust Hermione and began to wake the others.

"Malfoy, Where is Hermione?" Harry asked looking around worry evident on his usually placid features. Draco looked over at him and looked down.

"I don't know Potter. She left about 20 minutes ago, she said she needed time to think." He looked at Harry and shrugged. Just then a twig broke just behind them. They all turned around and hissed.

Realizing who it was they all calmed down. Hermione stood behind them her hands were up in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I needed to see if it was almost dark, to see how much time we have. we are going to have to fly to get there in time, we are going to strike at their weakest moment."

Hermione said adressing them all trying to hide the urgency in her voice but failing miserably. they all nodded. Ron looked at her.

"Hermione..." He said.

"What Ron?" Hermione turned to face him listening intently.

"How do we fly?" He asked sheeplishly. Hermione rolled her eyes.The others looked at her once more.

"Well, You need to focus your energy beneath you and let it lift you up. Hermione said closing her eyes and showing them exactly. She hovered above the ground, leaves and dirt flew around her from all the

energy she was emitting. The others followed suit and after about five tries they all had. They all landed gracefully and looked at Hermione for more direction.

"Now, we need to leave, we only have about 30 more minutes until the sun completely sets and then they will have awoken by then." They all nodded and took off behind Hermione. They flew over the tops of

the trees and soon came to the large expanse of land that Hermione had seen earlier. They flew over it and noticed that their was a small grave yard next to it. one grave in peticular stuck out amongst the rest. A

large above gruond tomb was thier, a giant Angel in solid black Marble above looking down on it, small tears evident in her eyes. As they passed next to it, the Angel looked at them briefly startling them and then

looked back down at the grave. Hermione and the other flew passed it until they came to the large iron gate theat Hermione had also seen earlier. She landed next to it to study it further. The others joined her.

"Hermione.."Draco said in shock as he read the name.

"Yea, I know." Was all she said. They looked around until they spotted a small brick headstone next to the gate. Hermione moved forward to inspect it more.

"You may only pass these gates, if a True DeLande wishes it so" Hermione read out loud. Hermione looked at the others. Only her and Draco knew of her heritage. He looked at her. She knew what she had

to do. She only hoped that she was enough DeLande to enter them safely. she walked up to the gates and pushed them open with ease. The others looked at her as if they couldn't have been seeing things right.

"Hermione..."Harry began but was instantly shushed by Hermione. She listened intently. A small bell was ringing in the distance. A bell like that of a church. They knew they were here now. there was no

hiding it.

"So much for a secret entrance." Draco said sarcastically. Hermione glared at him and sighed, ignoring the familiar pain. She started to head up the hill on the little path that was sure to lead to the main

house. the others followed her silently. Hermione felt a cold hand grasp hers and looked up and saw Draco smiling reasuringly back at her. She smiled and continued up the path. She stopped suddenly at the top. A

small carriage pulled by a thresal was coming towards them. The others loked at Hermione a little skeptical.The carrige stopped in front and the driver got down and bowed deeply.

"Ms. DeLande. Please alow me to escort you and your friends to the castle. The Grande Dame is awaiting you." He said.

"Who is this Grande Dame?" Hermione questioned him. He looked at her for a moment, then deciding that she was not joking shighed deeply.

"Well, She is the most powerful influence on the Vampire race. She is their ruler. Surely you would have know that if you had done your homework." He said a little bit irritated. The others looked at Hermione

for any signs of what they should do. Hermione nodded to the driver, and got into the carriage that he now held open for them. They all climbed in after her, and the driver took off towards the castle. They pulled into a

small drive way and got off the carrigae. the lights were on all over the small castle and music emitted sofly from inside. Just then the Large french styled double doors flew open revealing a very beautiful and elegant

lady, who looked to be about 45 or 50 years old. She walked down to them gracefully and stood in front of them. the driver now spoke.

"Introducing The Grande Dame herself." He said and bowed deeply once more. She waved er hand and dismissed him. He obeyed and went to put the Threstal back into it's stable. Hermione eyed the lady in

front of her suspiciously.

"Hermioe, my dear. I have heard so much about you." She smiled sweetly."Don't get so defensive. i merely want to talk to you and your guests. Dumbledore is safe. He is inside waiting for you." They all

looked at her questioningly. Hermione looked closer at the woman and noticed a large green heritage ring on her ring finger of her right hand. It had the letter D encrusted in the middle. It was the DeLande Heirloom.

but The Grande Dame grew impatient. "Well, Are you going to just stand here? Or are you going to at least come inside?"

"Is Dumbledore alright?' Harry questioned her once more. The Grande Dame smiled.

"Why don't you come in and find out for yourself?" She said. They all looked at Hermione again.Hermione eyes her suspiciously but followed her up into the house.

They walked into the Entrance hall which was very beautiful. White marble floors, The ceiling was High sbove them and Enchanted like the the great hall in Hogwarts. The Entrance hall lead to a small sittng

room, which in all actuallity was not so small. They passed through this and were led to a giant dining room. A long table was set up and their were many people sitting at it. To the right was...

"Dumbledore!" Harry said Running towards him. Dumbledore laughed lightly.

"Harry, it is good to see you." Dumbledore said. Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Wait how do I know that you are the real Dumbledore? What if you are someone using the polyjuice potion?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead, Ask me anything you like. Just to confirm of course."Dumbledore said.

"Okay, what did I do to your office right after sirius died?" Harry asked.

"You almos destroyed it. Throwing things around. Breaking some very precious artifacts mind you." Dumbledore said withou taking his eyes off Harry. "So, When were you changed? I'm assuming Ms.

Sarvaunt did it?" He asked staring into Harry's soul.

"What? How did you know?" Harry asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Besides the obvious physical changes, you are emitting off a very peculiar energy." Dumbledore said in a serious tone."I'm assuming all of you have been changed?" Harry nodded looking down at the ground.

Well I wanted you to know something. The weasleys are alive." Harry looked at Dumbledore like he was crazy.

"They are!" Everyone was now listenin intently.

"Yes, and they are due to arrive here shortly. " Just as dumbledore spoke those words, the doors to he dining room flew open revealing a very dishevled looking mrs.Weasley, followed closly byFred, George,

Mr.weasley, Percy, and Charlie. Bill walked in slowly behind them covering his deep red blush that had formed at his mothers not so graceful entrance. Ginny Ron Harry, and Hermione rushed over to them and

embraced them all. Mrs. weasleys Crying could be heard by all the guests. Draco stayed behind talking to Dumbledore.

"How are they live, i thought they found their bodies?" Drac asked looking suspicous at the whole situation.

"A very good question, Mr. Malfoy. their 'bodies' were found. they were brought to the orders hide out for safety, and we staged thier death. they were being hunted by the Vampire's."

"I thought this was the Vampire hideout?" Draco whispered.

"No, you all were brought here by the threstals were you not?" Draco nodded." I told them to bring you here. Hermione needs to know certain details about her heritage, before she goes off and kills off a race.

That would have been very unwise. You see. She needs to know what she needs to be prepared for whatever consequenses that her actions may bring. I have been doing alot of research and have found out many

things. Though we will discuss them in private later." Dumbledore looked sternly at Draco. The Grande Dame was preoccupied with the disturbance the weasleys had made and was watching them intently.

"I thought hat old hag was the leader of the Vampires." Draco asked

"She is, but she wants to help Hermione, her granddaughter of course. We will discuss everything later." Draco nodded.

I'm back, i needed to get a computer before I could write, and now that I have one, I fully intend to finish all my stories. and maybe start a few new ones. I will update soon.

Black dreams may come


End file.
